Forgotten Memories
by Di.M.H
Summary: His memories gone and he finds himself among the toys. Bonnie must discover what happened and how some strange object inside him is the cause and what does Springtrap want with it.


**Di.M.H; "Hey guys, here's another FNAF for ya, I hope you like it. I've had fun writing it for you. I hope this gets a lot of readers and if you guys would like to make any of my stories into a movie or something on YouTube PM me please, anyway enjoy and please R &R."**

 _Forgotten memories_

#

Memories 1, the mysterious animatronic

#

The animatronic lied in the parking lot. He was missing his face and left arm. He was out cold. He couldn't even move if he was awake. Two animatronics approached him and stared down at him. The animatronic didn't move. One of the animatronic grabbed his arm and dragged him to the main entrance of the pizzeria. The other grabbed his legs. They carried him into a small room and placed him on the table.

"What should we now master," asked the bear animatronic.

"We must rebuild him," said the puppet animatronic.

They started to repair the mysterious animatronic. It took them four hours to finish. The bear sighed with relieve feeling glad that it was over. The mysterious opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around the room. He touched his face and looked down at his left arm that was repaired. He saw the other animatronics standing there.

"How do you feel?" the puppet asked.

"I feel strange," said the animatronic, "but I think I'll be fine now. Thanks for repairing me."

"What is your name?" the bear asked.

"Bonnie but that's all I remember," the animatronic replied.

"You don't remember how you ended up here?"

"Nope, sorry."

"I see," said the puppet, "well then, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Master puppet and this is Toy Freddy."

"Hello," said Toy Freddy, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hi ya," said Bonnie.

"So, what should we do now?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Since, Bonnie doesn't anything then he should stay here until his memories return."

"Thanks but I don't want to put ya out like that," said Bonnie.

"Nonsense," said Toy Freddy, "we can't let you go out there like this."

"Alright then," said Bonnie, "thanks."

"Toy Freddy," said the puppet, "take our guest and show him around. I have things to do."

"Yes master," said Toy Freddy.

He led Bonnie out of the room they walked around the building. Bonnie tried to make sense of what happened to him as they walked.

"What is this place anyways?" he asked.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria," said Toy Freddy, "home of Freddy Fazbear, that's me."

"I see," said Bonnie, "so, this is a pizzeria."

"Yes," said Toy Freddy, "it's a fun place to be for children all over the world."

They came to an empty room. Toy Freddy peeked inside and looked puzzled. Bonnie titled his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they're around here somewhere," said Toy Freddy.

"Who?"

"My friends, I know that you should meet them but they're not anywhere to be found."

"What about that music?"

Toy Freddy heard it too. They followed it into the stage room. Toy Freddy popped his head inside and saw his friends playing on stage. A blue bunny was playing an electric guitar while a white fox jammed on the drums and a chicken was playing a black base guitar. When Bonnie saw the chicken; his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful that she couldn't be for real. Bonnie could feel his heart cart wheel in his chest.

The bunny was singing a song while the other two played. Two small children ran across the dining area of the stage room. They laughed and played as the music went on. Toy Freddy slipped himself in the face. Bonnie kept staring at the chicken. Toy Freddy let out a scream the music stopped suddenly and they looked at him.

"Really guys," he said, "I leave you for five minutes and I find you goofing around."

"We sorry," they all said at once.

Toy Freddy sighed and turn Bonnie.

"Sorry about my friends," he said, "They can be too much sometimes."

"That's fine," said Bonnie," they sounded great."

"Thanks dude," said the blue bunny.

"Anyways, guys," said Toy Freddy, "come meet our guest."

"Hi ya," said Bonnie, "I'm Bonnie and it's nice to meet ya all."

"Hi, I'm Mangle," said the white fox.

"I'm BB," said the boy.

"I'm JJ," said the girl.

"Toy Bonnie," said the blue bunny, "but everyone calls me TB."

"No one calls you that," said the chicken with a groan.

"I'm Toy Chica by the way."

"That's not cool Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie.

"Shut up," Toy Chica replied hissing at him.

Toy Freddy got between them and glared at them. They both looked down apologizing to him with puppy eyes.

"Bonnie will staying with us," said Toy Freddy, "he lost his memories so until he gets them back he'll stay here."

"That's rough," said Toy Bonnie.

"Poor thing," said Mangle, "you must have been through a lot to forget everything but your name."

"Yeah I guess," said Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie, show him to a guest room." said Toy Freddy.

"You got it TF," said Toy Bonnie.

"Stop calling me that," said Toy Freddy as they walked away.

Toy Bonnie led him down the hall that led to the bedrooms. Bonnie kept quiet the whole way. Toy Bonnie tried to get him talk but figured that he wasn't a talker. They arrived at an empty room. Toy Bonnie turned to Bonnie and gestured to the room.

"This is a guest room," he said, "we got enough rooms so feel free to take any room you want."

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

He walked into the room and looked around. Toy Bonnie left him to get settled. Bonnie sat down on the bed. He sighed and looked down at his left arm. Images of a fight flashed in his mind. What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? He felt tired and lied down onto the bed. He could use some sleep. Maybe he would remember something.

#

"Hey Mangle," said Toy Chica, "what do you think of the new guy?"

Mangle looked at her from across the table that they were sitting at. She titled her head to the side. why was she asking this?

"He seems nice," said Mangle, "but not my type."

"Really," said Toy Chica, "well, I think he's cute."

Mangle giggled at her. Toy Chica glared at her. Mangle lightly bounded Toy Chica's elbow. Toy Chica groaned at her.

"I think you have a crush," Mangle teased.

"That's a lie," said Toy Chica.

"Don't deny it."

Toy Chica burled her face in her hands. Mangle giggled again.

"Forget I asked that," said Toy Chica.

"Nope," said Mangle, "you like the new guy."

"I'm just asking," said Toy Chica.

"Hey girls," said Toy Bonnie.

"What's up Toy Bonnie," said Mangle.

"Did the new guy get settled in okay?" Toy Chica asked.

Mangle giggled.

Toy Chica glared at her before turning to Toy Bonnie.

"I think so," said Toy Bonnie, "he's not much of a talker though."

"Well, he's been a lot," said Mangle, "I can understand that he doesn't know what to do."

"I'm sure that he'll open up soon."

"Yeah maybe," said Toy Bonnie, "hey where's Toy Freddy?"

"He's with the master," said Toy Chica, "I think he wanted to ask him something."

"Maybe something about the new guy," said Toy Bonnie.

"I know, Toy Chica has an interest in him already," Mangle teased.

"Mangle stop it," Toy Chica shouted.

"Then why did you staring at him when he walked in," said Mangle.

Toy Chica groaned and flew her arms in the air. Toy Bonnie laughed covering his mouth. Toy Chica glared at him. Toy Bonnie stopped and ran off. Mangle giggled. Toy Chica groaned again and stood up. She walked out of the room. She walked past the office where Toy Freddy and the puppet were talking. She got to her room. She needed to clear her head. She stopped at one of the guest rooms. She looked into the room and saw Bonnie lying there sleeping. He looked so cute sleeping. She blushed as she stared at him.

This animatronic was different from the rest. She had only known Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, BB and the puppet but none of them made her feel this way that he did. She watched as he slept. She realized that she was being creepy and quickly left the room. She got to her room and opened her door. She sighed and walked toward her bed and fell onto it face first.

"Cupcake," said a voice.

She looked up at her night stand. Her cupcake was hoping up and down. She smiled at him. The cupcake jumped onto the bed and hoped over to her. He snuggled to her and fell asleep. She looked down at him. The cupcake was always so sweet. She lied her head onto her pillow and fell asleep. The cupcake moved closer in his sleep.

#

Bonnie woke up and sat up. He walked over of the room. He saw Toy Chica coming out of her room. She saw him and waved at him. Bonnie waved back at her. She looked so beautiful. He felt his heart trying to jump out of his throat. Toy Chica walked toward him since she had to walk past his room to enter the stage room anyways.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Oh, if there's anything you need let me know."

"Okay, thanks Toy Chica."

The way he said her name made her body shiver. He was so cute. She couldn't help but stare at him. Bonnie titled his head to the side which only made him even cuter.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Oh no," said Toy Chica, "You look good."

"Okay," said Bonnie blushing.

"I'll go get breakfast started," she said trying to change the subject.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said, "I got it."

"I want to," he said.

She blushed as she nodded. They walked into the kitchen. Toy Chica grabbed some pancake mix. Bonnie reached for a large bowl that was too high up for her to reach.

"Thanks," she said when he handed it to her.

"No problem," said Bonnie.

They made breakfast. They kept touching each other on accident of course. Toy Chica blushed as her arm rubbed against his. Bonnie blushed too. It was getting really awkward but they managed to finish anyways. Toy Chica and Bonnie carried the food out into the stage room. She let out a scream and the others came running out for breakfast. They ate breakfast and talked. Bonnie just ate but he kept looking around the room once in a while. Images of other animatronics flashed in his mind.

He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that it kept happening every time he looked up. Mangle and Toy Chica were talking about girl stuff and Toy Bonnie played a few cords while Toy Freddy told him that he needed to work on that. BB and JJ were talking about kid stuff while the puppet ate and answered questions the others asked. Bonnie figured this was normal was around here. He didn't know how he could fit in here.

He wasn't sure if he fit in anywhere. Where did he come from? Why didn't he remember anything? He sighed and got up with his empty plate in hand. Toy Chica saw this and got up. She walked over and took his plate from him.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "it's Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie's day for dishes anyway."

"What," said Toy Bonnie.

"You heard me," said Toy Chica.

"I can take care of my plate," said Bonnie.

"No, don't worry about it;" said Toy Chica, "we have a sinsment here."

"If you're sure about that," said Bonnie.

He walked off leaving them there. He walked around the pizzeria not knowing where to go. This place was big to the point that you could get lost inside. He looked around a room that he was in. it was one of the smaller rooms. How could they get use to this place? It was like you were discovering new rooms every day.

He found a room full with guitars. He grabbed one and looked at it. For some reason he had the urge to play it. He sat down onto a small box in the middle of the room and set the guitar against his body. He stroked a few cords before he began to full on play. The music that came out was enough to calm a room. He listened to the music as it came out. He never knew that he could play so well. Did he use to play in his past?

He stopped and heard clapping. He looked up to see Toy Chica standing there leaning against the door frame. He blushed.

"That was beautiful," she said walking into the room.

"You're very gifted," she said, "maybe you should play with us some time."

Bonnie put the guitar down and stared at her. Toy Chica looked at him for a moment before sitting a table in the room.

"I thought that you were amazing."

Bonnie just blushed. Toy Chica giggled. He was so cute when he blushes. She reached out a hand and touched his knee but pulled away once she realized what she was doing. She blushed and turned her head away. She felt so embarrassed.

"Do, you really think that it was good?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," she said turning to him.

"I thought you and your friends were great last night but I don't know if I'm that good."

"Exactly," she said, "I believe that you're better than anyone here."

"That's very kind of you," said Bonnie.

She blushed again. Man he was so sweet. What was it about this guy that made her feel this way? Bonnie looked around the room at the other guitars.

"So, is this the room for guitar?" he asked.

"Well yeah kind of," said Toy Chica, "Toy Bonnie uses it for that purpose."

"Oh, so these are his."

"Well, we all play them but yeah they're mostly his."

"I see," said Bonnie rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thank you," he replied, "I'm fine."

"Well, I need one," said she getting up to her feet.

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No thanks."

She left the room. Bonnie sat up and walked out of the room. Where would he go now? he walked around the pizzeria again. He found the puppet sitting in the office.

"Yes Bonnie," said the puppet, "do you need something?"

Bonnie stepped into the room.

"I was just passing through," he said.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you have any memories yet?"

"No," said Bonnie.

"I see, well then, I hope that you do soon and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Mr. Puppet."

He walked off. The puppet watched him walk away. Bonnie got the stage room where the others were practicing. He saw Toy Chica playing her base guitar while Toy Bonnie jammed on his electric guitar and Mangle was on the drums. Toy Freddy had a microphone in hand and was singing. BB and JJ were running around laughing and playing tag. They ran past him. Bonnie watched them run out the room. He listened as the band played their song. He liked the way it sounded. He closed his eyes and listened.

The music stopped and he opened his eyes. Toy Freddy wiped the sweat off his brow. Toy Bonnie reached out his arms. Mangle sat up and moved around. Toy Chica set her base down and got off the stage.

"Hey Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie when he saw him.

"Hey," said Bonnie, "you guys were amazing."

"Thanks," said Mangle, "but I don't think we could ever perform in front of a crowd yet."

"We still have much work to do," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica grabbed Toy Bonnie's guitar and walked toward Bonnie. She handed him the guitar. He looked at her. She knew that he played.

"Why don't you show them a few things or two," she said.

"Toy Chica, leave him be," said Toy Freddy.

"That's fine," said Bonnie taking the guitar from her.

He started playing. Toy Chica turned to see the others faces. Toy Freddy fell back while Toy Bonnie's jaw dropped to the floor. Mangle gasped covering her mouth in shock. BB and JJ let out a gasp too. Toy Chica smiled at them. She turned back to Bonnie. He kept playing with his eyes closed. Images of himself playing on a stage with other animatronics; they were playing for children. A fox leapt out from behind a curtain and ran across the floor.

He opened his eyes and he had realized that he had stopped playing. The others stared at him in shock. He got up and handed the guitar back to Toy Bonnie. He felt the urge to run but he stayed not to worry them. He looked at them feeling uneasy. They clapped their hands together. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was awesome dude," said Toy Bonnie, "you rocked B."

"Don't call him that," said Mangle, "you were amazing. I don't even think that Toy Bonnie could play that good."

"Hey that hurts Mangle," Toy Bonnie whined.

"You are so cool," said BB.

"Yeah," said JJ.

"That was amazing," said Toy Freddy, "you should join us on stage some time."

Toy Chica smiled at him. Bonnie looked at her. She had planned that. She wanted the others to hear him play.

"Toy Chica, how did you know that he could play?" Mangle asked.

"I heard him play the other day," Toy Chica explained.

"Well, that was something," said a voice.

The puppet flowed into the room. They all turned around to face him.

"Master!" the toys cried out.

"Bonnie, I'm glad to see that you are getting along with the others well."

"More or less with Toy Chica," Toy Bonnie added.

Toy Chica growled at him. The puppet chuckled. Mangle giggled. BB, JJ and Toy Freddy laughed. Bonnie just smiled. He may not remember his past but at least he had made some friends. He wondered what would happen if memory did return? Would he stay with them? He hoped that he didn't have wait long for his memories to return.

"Now," said the puppet, "let's get our chores done for today."

"Yes master," the toys replied.

Bonnie watched them walk off. He stood up and walked out of the stage room. He headed to his room and lied on his bed. He felt like he could use a nap.

#

#

#

#

Memories 2, the strong bunny

#

Bonnie woke up to the sound of Toy Chica's cry for dinner. He got up and headed down the hall. He got to the stage room where everyone was grained. He sat down beside Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. They passed around the food. They ate their dinner and then Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy did the dishes. The puppet had work to finish up before the day was over. He left the room. Toy Chica was wiping down the table. Mangle herded BB and JJ to bed since it was their bedtime. Bonnie stood there watching Toy Chica.

He walked toward her and grabbed another rag and helped wipe down the table. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. They finished cleaning up and sat down at the table. Toy Chica stared at him before speaking.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, "I had it covered."

"I just felt like helping," he said.

She smiled and gave him a thumb-up as Mangle made her way into the room. Bonnie smiled at Toy Chica. Mangle saw them and giggled. She walked away leaving them alone. Bonnie felt awkward just sitting there.

"I'm glad you helped me out today," said Toy Chica.

"No problem," said Bonnie, "it seems to me that you do a lot around here."

"Yes well, we all do our part around here," said Toy Chica, "I take care of the cooking since Mangle is usual watching over BB and JJ while the boys can't cook for shit and the master is busy with his work so that leaves me."

"Well, I can't cook either," said Bonnie, "but I felt like I couldn't let you do that by yourself."

"You're sweet but you're the guest and you shouldn't put yourself through all that."

Bonnie blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Toy Chica smiled. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy came out of the kitchen. Toy Bonnie howled out and grabbed his guitar. Toy Freddy ran out of the room as Toy Bonnie began to play like crazy. Mangle groaned and grabbed the guitar from him. Toy Bonnie looked at her.

"I just put the two little ones to bed," she said, "don't play your music while they're trying to sleep."

"Thank you," said Toy Chica, "Toy Freddy, you can com back now."

Toy Freddy stepped into the room and glared at Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie quickly ran off to his room. Toy Freddy sighed and to call it a night too. Mangle went to bed too leaving Bonnie and Toy Chica alone again. They stared at each other. He turned his head to the side. he could feel his cheeks getting warm as he glanced at her.

"We should call it a night too," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," he replied.

They went to their rooms. Bonnie sat down on his bed. He looked down at his hand. The image of it being ripped off flashed in his head. He sighed and lied back down.

#

 _"Bonnie, Foxy, look out," a voice shouted._

 _Bonnie looked up to see a figure coming down toward him. The figure held up its fist and bashed into his face. Bonnie fell onto the floor hard. A fox leapt up only to get thrown to the side. Bonnie called out the fox's name._

 _"Foxy," he shouted._

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and jolted upwards. He looked around the room. It was just a dream or was it a memory. Bonnie jolted out of bed and stepped out of the room. He walked around the halls until he found a way up to the roof. He climbed up pushing the door open. He saw Toy Chica standing on the roof. She was looking at the city. She stared out and sighed. She heard someone on the roof. She turned around and saw him.

"Oh Bonnie," she said, "You scared me."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Just thinking," she answered.

Bonnie walked over and looked down at the city. She looked over her shoulder at him. He stared out with a look on his face that she didn't understand. Bonnie sighed remembering his dream. He looked over at her. Toy Chica blushed and looked away.

"What brings you up here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied.

"It sure is beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I've seen the stars."

"Have you ever thinking about what life would be like if you were different?"

"Different?"

"Alive."

"Well aren't we kind of alive now?"

"Yeah, you're right."

'I'm not sure then again; I may never have been alive."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I just wonder where I came from and how I ended here."

"I'm sure that you will."

"Thanks."

Toy Chica cried out as a shooting star flew through the night sky. Bonnie stared at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah," she said touching his hand.

"I did."

They realized where her hand was and pulled away blushing.

"I hope it comes true," he said not looking at her.

"Thanks," she replied not looking either.

They looked at the night sky. The stars shined brightly that night. Bonnie turned around and sat down leaning against the wall. Toy Chica looked down at him. She sat down next to him. They looked up at the stars.

"Star are beautiful this time of the night," she said.

"Yeah they are," he said touching her hand without realizing it.

They looked at each other then looked away blushing. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. Toy Chica held her hand to her head. Bonnie felt comfortable just sitting here beside her. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. His head fell onto her shoulder. Toy Chica blushed but didn't move his head back. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. The breeze hit her face as she drifted off to sleep.

#

"Aw, so cute," said a voice.

Toy Chica and Bonnie woke up to see Mangle and the others standing there on the roof looking at them. They quickly realized where their heads were and moved away blushing. BB and JJ laughed. Toy Freddy smiled and glanced over at Toy Bonnie; who was hiding his laughter. the puppet chuckled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toy Chica asked.

"I went to your room and you weren't there," said Mangle, "I figured that you would be up here since you spend some nights up here."

"We all got hungry," said Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica sighed and got up. She looked over at Bonnie. He stood up and they followed the others down the stairs. Mangle teased Toy Chica the whole way to the stage room. Toy Chica couldn't stop blushing. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were talking with Bonnie about something that she didn't hear. She knew that she was going to hear it later from them too.

#

After breakfast Bonnie felt like reaching his legs. He walked around the pizzeria. He didn't know the area outside the pizzeria too well so he kept inside the building. He saw Toy Freddy and the puppet talking as he walked by. Toy Bonnie and BB were sneaking around going to set up a prank. Toy Freddy stepped out of the office and fell into their trap. He growled and chased after them around the pizzeria. Mangle was in pirate cove relaxing. She threw the boys out when they came running in.

JJ was sitting at a table playing a computer game. Toy Chica sat on the stage with her base in her hands. Her cupcake was jumping up and down happily. Bonnie walked over to her. She saw him and waved to him. He waved back. The cupcake was too busy bouncing to notice him. Bonnie sat down beside her. She smiled at him before returning to her guitar. Her cupcake hoped around the stage happily.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just felt like going for a walk outside but I don't know my way around here. Could show me around town?"

"Sure," she said, "let me go put my guitar away."

"Sure," he replied.

She got up and walked away. Her cupcake hoped after her happily singing. Bonnie waited for her to return. She came back and met him at the main entrance. Her cupcake was now on her shoulder.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

They stepped out of the pizzeria. They walked around town. She showed him to her favorite places. Her cupcake spoke after she did. Bonnie didn't understand it since all it was "cupcake". Toy Chica had said that her cupcake only knew that word. She joked and said that it was her very own Pikachu. Bonnie laughed; surprisingly he knew what she was talking about. They got the park. They walked into the park.

They got to the lake. They sat down and enjoyed the nice breeze. The cupcake hoped around them in a circle. They talked and laughed. It was nice talking someone. Bonnie wondered if he felt this way toward anyone before.

"I love coming here and getting away from that noise," she said.

"I get that," he said, "it's nice out here."

"It sure is."

"Thanks for showing me around town."

"No problem, I'm glad we got to do this."

"Yeah me too."

"Cupcake."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about you."

"Cupcake."

Bonnie stared at her beak. He felt the urge to kiss her but fought back the urge. Toy Chica looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds go by. She pointed to a cloud that she said that looked like a bird. Bonnie lied down beside her and joined her watching clouds. The cupcake fell onto his back. He rolled over toward them. He stopped at Toy Chica's side.

"Cupcake," he said.

"That does look like Toy Bonnie's guitar," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie saw a cloud that looked someone he knew. An image of a red fox standing there flashed in his mind. He shot up and looked around. Toy Chica noticed and sat up. She looked at him with considered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied.

She grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She stared into his eyes. He turned his head to the side. He couldn't let her see the truth.

"Did, you remember something?"

"Yeah, I remembered someone but I don' know who they are and what they have to do with me."

"Maybe a friend of yours?"

"I don't know."

"Should we go back."

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"'

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

She stared at him for a moment before lying back down. If he was okay then that's was fine with her. She knew that he was lying but didn't want to press him further. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Bonnie stared up at the sky. He looked down and noticed that she fell asleep. He smiled and lay down. He looked at her as she spelt. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe that she was real.

He never seen or at least what he could recall a pretty girl like her before. He looked up at the sky. The cupcake had snuggled to Toy Chica and fell asleep too. Bonnie's eyes felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

#

 _Bonnie fell onto the floor. He looked up at the figure standing over him. Another figure shoots out from the shadows. He watched as they clashed. The other figure stood over him and reached down touching his chest. A bright light shot out of his chest._

 _"Bonnie," said a voice._

 _"You must flee this place. You must hide and never return to this place."_

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and jolted up. He looked around and realized that it was another dream. He looked down at Toy Chica; who was still sleeping. He sighed and stood up. He walked closer to the lake. He stood there watching the water move. He knelt down and reached his hand into the water. Images of animatronics flashed in his mind. He had no idea what was happening. He removed his hand and felt someone pushing him to the side. He went flying back into a tree. He looked up and saw a man dressed in a military officer standing there. He held up his fist. Bonnie knew this wasn't an ordinary human.

The solder moved toward him. Bonnie got up and jumped to the side. He landed feet first onto the ground. The solder walked toward him. He pulled out a long bladed weapon. Bonnie didn't know what it was called. The solder swung it at his torso. Bonnie leapt back. The solder ran toward him. A foot kicked the solder in the side of the face. The solder went flying into the water. Bonnie looked to see Toy Chica standing there.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

The solder got up and sparks came out of his body. Bonnie knew that humans didn't spark when they got hurt.

"He's an animatronic," said Toy Chica.

The solder ran toward them. Bonnie and Toy Chica jumped to the side. Bonnie pulled off the helmet of the solder's head. He saw that in was a tiger animatronic. The tiger roared at him. He landed on his feet. The tiger ran toward him. Bonnie swung his arm forward. Toy Chica kicked the tiger in the back. The tiger roared and fell onto his knees. Bonnie walked over and grabbed the tiger by the collar of his uniform.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"Springtrap," the tiger hissed before scratching his face.

Toy Chica called out his name. Bonnie turned his head to the side. The claws sliced his cheek. He turned back to the tiger and ripped off his arms. The tiger roared and swung his foot into his side. Bonnie fell to his knees holding his side. Toy Chica bashed her fist into the tiger's back. The Tiger turned around and kicked her chest. Bonnie got up and tackled him to the ground. The tiger hissed at him trying to move his legs but couldn't. Toy Chica got up and walked toward them. She held her arm that was broken.

"Who is Springtrap," Bonnie asked, "what does he want?"

"You don't remember, don't you," said the tiger.

Bonnie glared down at him. The tiger bit down onto his arm. Bonnie cried out in pain. Toy Chica grabbed the tiger's head with her good arm and pulled it off his arm. The tiger's head came clean off. She threw the head to the ground. She got to her knees feeling weak. Bonnie grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I'm fine."

"Good," she replied before passing out from the pain of her arm.

Bonnie caught her and pulled her toward his chest. He picked up the cupcake and ran back to the pizzeria. He had to make it back. She needed help and fast.

#

Toy Chica's arm was repaired like new. Bonnie was relieved that she was okay. He kept thinking about what that animatronic had said. Who was this Springtrap and what does he want from him? He wondered this while he wanted for Toy Chica's recovery. The door to the parts and service room opened and the puppet stepped out with Toy Chica behind him. Bonnie sighed with relief knowing that she was going to be okay.

"Thanks for helping me," said Toy Chica.

"Don't mention it," said Bonnie, "I should be thanking you. You saved me from that animatronic."

She blushed. The puppet made a sound to draw their attention. They turned and looked at him.

"Bonnie, may I have a word with you," said the puppet, "Toy Chica, you can go now."

The puppet led Bonnie to the office. He waited for Bonnie to enter he closed the door. Bonnie looked at the desk. The puppet told him to take a seat. Bonnie sat down in a chair in front of the desk. The puppet flowed past him and sat down behind the desk. Bonnie stared at him for a while before the puppet spoke.

"I believe that animatronic was targeting you," said the puppet, "it might have something to do with your past. I'm sure of it."

"I wish I could say I know for sure Mr. Puppet," said Bonnie.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"I asked him what he wanted."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He said that someone named Springtrap sent him."

"Springtrap?"

"Yes sir, that's what he said."

The puppet slapped himself with his hand. Bonnie was confused. Did that name mean something?

"Bonnie, you may go now," the puppet said, "I've got work to do now."

Bonnie didn't know what was going on but he got up and headed out the door. The puppet turned in his chair and put his hands together.

"Springtrap, huh," he said, "then, Golden Freddy must involve somehow."

#

Bonnie walked out into the stage room where the others were waiting. Toy Chica saw him and sighed with relieve. Bonnie walked toward them. Toy Bonnie jumped down from the stage. He walked toward him.

"Hey B," he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Sure thing B."

The others greeted him. Toy Chica had told them what happened.

"What did master want?" Toy Freddy asked.

"He wanted to hear my version of the attack," Bonnie replied figuring he couldn't tell them about this Springtrap guy.

"/as long you two are okay," said Mangle.

"Yeah, you guys should have seen him," said Toy Chica, "he held his own against that animatronic no problem."

"I bet that turned you on," Mangle whispered in her ear.

Toy Chica's face turned red. Mangle giggled. Toy Chica looked at Bonnie; who was talking with the boys.

#

Memories 3, never meant to fall

#

Golden Freddy's hands were tied behind his back. His feet were tied together while his mouth was covered by a gag. Springtrap stepped down the stairs and stopped in front of him. Golden Freddy looked up at him. Springtrap removed the gag from his mouth.

"What is Foxy, Chica and Freddy?" Golden Freddy asked.

"You mean those animatronics?" Springtrap asked gesturing to the left.

Golden Freddy looked and saw his friends chained to the wall. They looked to be out cold. Springtrap turned back to him.

"They're fine," he said.

"What have you done to them?"

"I just used some of my power to keep them out for a while. I don't want them to interrupt our conservation. Now the item, where I can I find it?"

"It's not here," said Golden Freddy, "it won't ever fall into your hands."

"Oh really, well then, maybe I should hurt one of your friends to get you to talk."

"Don't hurt them."

"Then tell me where that item is."

Golden Freddy turned his head to the side. Springtrap titled his head to the side. He walked over to Foxy and grabbed his ear. He began to pull on his arm.

"Stop."

Springtrap turned around and stared at him. He smiled and walked toward him. He knelt down in front of him.

"Are you going to talk now?"

Golden Freddy didn't answer. Springtrap punched him in the face. Golden Freddy didn't show any pain. Springtrap grew impatient. He walked over to Freddy and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Golden Freddy tried to move.

"For the last time dear friend, tell me what the item I seek is?"

"It's no longer in the pizzeria."

Springtrap looked at him. He walked toward him and grabbed his chin titling his head upwards. He stared into his eyes.

"If it's not here then where is it?"

Golden Freddy just stared at him. Springtrap realized something. He pulled his hand away and stood up to his feet. He paced the room back and forth. He was murmuring under his breath. He had the answer now. He let it get away with that….

"The rabbit," he said.

He turned back to Golden Freddy and walked toward him.

"That's where you've hidden it. It's inside that rabbit."

Golden Freddy didn't reply.

"Of course," said Springtrap, "I don't have him and the item isn't here. I'm surprised that you would place it inside of him. After all, you swore that you would never do that again."

He let a laugh.

"You sneaky little bear Gold. You did the one thing you swore to never do."

"He is gone," said Golden Freddy, "you will never find him now."

"That's where you're wrong," said Springtrap, "I've been watching you all for some time now and I know that rabbit will never abandon his friends. He'll come to save you and when he does then I will ambush him and take that item from him."

 _That will never happen. I made sure of it._

#

Bonnie stretched out as he stepped out of his room. Toy Chica stepped out of her room. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. They walked to the stage room. No one else was up yet. She walked to the kitchen. He followed behind her. She reached up for a bowl. He grabbed it and handed it to her. She thanked him and walked toward the sink. She turned on the water. Bonnie watched as she prepared oatmeal. It smelled so good.

Bonnie stood there watching her. He heard the others in the stage room. He looked at the doorway. Toy Chica hummed to herself while she cooked. Bonnie walked over to the cabinets and got bowls out for everyone. Toy Chica popped bread into the toaster. They looked at each other and smiled. Bonnie had been helping her prepare meals for the group ever since he arrived. She was glad to have some help around the kitchen even though he didn't cook.

They had finished and carried the food out to the stage room where the others were waiting. Toy Bonnie stuffed his face. The puppet made a sound to make him stop eating so fast. Mangle giggled. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes. BB and JJ laughed. Toy Chica and Bonnie ate their meal without saying anything.

Once the meal was over Mangle helped Toy Chica and Bonnie carry the dishes to the kitchen. They washed the dishes and then cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and the table. Bonnie sat down on the stage thinking to himself. He was wondering about that dream he had last night. The dream was of him and other animatronics fighting an old animatronic.

He thought about how a voice that told him to run and never come back. He felt like had to go back there and help but he didn't know where to go. Where was this place and how could he help them? He didn't even remember anything about the animatronics in the dream. Were they his friends? He sighed and leaned back on his hands. He closed his eyes and reopened them. He was trying to see more of these animatronics.

He felt like he knew them somehow. What was his relationship with them? He looked around the room. Why would the answer be around here? He was hoping maybe something would happen if he looked around the room. He knew that was stupid. He could hear the others go about their daily lives.

He heard Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy arguing as usual. It had been four weeks since he came here and still he had no memory restored. He sighed and sat up straight. He saw Toy Chica walking toward the bathroom. He felt like something was pulling at his chest whenever he looked at her. It was like it was telling him to go to her. He had no idea why. Mangle was trying to get BB and JJ to sit down for a bit but they were to hyper to sit down.

Bonnie chuckled as he watched. He saw Toy Chica coming out the bathroom. He sighed and stood up. That pull had gotten stronger. He walked toward her but stopped when he saw the puppet. He looked like there was something on his mind. He stared at him. The pull was telling to go to Toy Chica but his mind wanted to talk to the puppet. He walked toward the puppet. The puppet sat down at one of the tables and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

The puppet sighed and shook his head. Bonnie sat down across from him.

"Bonnie," he said, "Do you remember anything?"

"I keep having the same dream."

"Tell me all about it."

"It starts the same way. I'm on a stage with three other animatronics. We're having the time of our lives until this old animatronic appeared and attacks us. I keep hearing a voice telling me to run and never come back. I don't know what it seems but it happens every night."

"I see, Bonnie could this be a memory?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure what to think of it."

The puppet nodded.

"I wish I could remember more though."

"I think, I can put the rest together but I still have some things to work on, you may go now."

Bonnie was confused but got up anyways. He walked off the room and headed down the hall. He felt something sharp digging into his sides. He grabbed his sides and fell onto his knees. A jolt of pain shot through his head. He held his head and let out a scream. He fell onto the floor. Images flashed in his head; the old animatronic attacking a fox animatronic and a bear animatronic lying on the floor. A chicken animatronic was lying near the entrance of the stage room. The old animatronic walked toward him. It looked down at him.

Bonnie reached up his hand but the animatronic pulled off his arm. Bonnie let out a scream as his arm came out. The animatronic grabbed either side of his face and pulled it off. Bonnie stared up at him. A gold bear animatronic charged the old animatronic to the floor. They fell and rolled around the room. Bonnie stood up and looked at them. He ran toward them and kicked the old animatronic off the gold bear.

He held out his hand to the gold bear. The gold bear held up a strange object. Bonnie titled his head to the side. The gold bear held the object to his chest. Bonnie let out a cry of pain as the object went through his chest. He fell to his knees. The old animatronic stood up and walked toward them. The gold bear jumped up and knocked the old animatronic to the floor. Bonnie stayed there frozen.

 _"Bonnie, run now and never come back."_

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and found himself lying on a table in the repair room. Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and the puppet stood there waiting for him to wake up. He sat up holding his head. Toy Chica sighed with relieve. Toy Freddy wiped his brow.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We should be asking you that," said Toy Freddy, "we heard you scream and came running."

"Did you remember something?" Toy Chica asked.

"I remember how I got injured," said Bonnie, "I think there was some kind of fight."

"I see," said the puppet, "what else do you remember?"

"I think someone put something inside of me but I can't what it is."

"I see."

"Master what does this mean?" Toy Chica asked.

"I need to analyze Bonnie's parts," said the puppet, "if that's alright with you?"

"I guess so," said Bonnie, "I don't really care though."

"Well, we may have no choice."

"Well, let's get started, Toy Chica leave the room so we can work."

"Maybe I want to stay."

"Toy Chica, this isn't the time to argue."

"Who's arguing? I'm just worried about Bonnie's well being."

"That's enough both of you. I need to do this alone. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, please leave me to do my work."

"Yes master," they replied.

They walked out of the room. Toy Chica looked over her shoulder at Bonnie. He waved at her before the puppet closed the door behind them. He turned to Bonnie.

"Must you encourage her?" he asked.

"What?" said Bonnie, "I'm not encouraging anything."

"Right, let's get started."

#

Toy Chica sat at a table in the stage room. Mangle and Toy Bonnie were talking when Mangle saw her sitting there looking sad. She elbowed Toy Bonnie and pointed to Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie nodded and grabbed his guitar. He walked over to her and started playing her favorite song since that usually cheered her up. Toy Chica looked at him. She took the guitar and bashed it over his head. The guitar broke in the middle around his neck.

He walked back toward Mangle shaking his head sadly. Mangle sighed and walked over to her best friend. If music didn't work maybe a good girl talk will.

"Hey Toy Chica," she said.

"Hey Mangle," Toy Chica replied.

"I see that Toy Bonnie didn't cheer you up."

"I'm not in the mood for music right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Bonnie."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I guess, I've gotten to know him a little better these past few days."

"I think you have a crush on him."

Toy Chica blushed.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Oh come on, you've been hanging around him ever since he got here."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does."

"There's nothing between us, I just like his company is all."

"Right, don't make me get BB and JJ."

"You wouldn't dare."

'I would, you know what they can be."

"Mangle don't."

"Then, tell the truth or otherwise I'll get them."

"No."

"Oh BB, JJ."

"Okay, Okay, I'll talk."

"Good. Now spell it."

"Okay, maybe I like Bonnie a little but isn't it wrong to make a move on someone who doesn't remember anything? I mean he could have a girlfriend and I don't want to tear him away from her."

"Yes, nanny Mangle?" JJ asked as she and BB walked toward them.

"Oh never mind," said Mangle.

"Whatever you say nanny Mangle,." said BB, "Come on sis, let's go play."

They ran off.

"I get where you are coming from but what if he doesn't?"

"I just want to be careful, ya know. I don't want to ruin his life when his memories return."

"Yeah I know but it just hard to watch you suffer like this."

"I guess, I'll have to try and keep my distance from him."

"Good luck with that Toy Chica, I've seen how you two are and I think that would be hard for you."

"I could just try."

"Nanny Mangle, BB fell over again."

"Oh you kids," said Mangle walking off.

Toy Chica sighed and turned back to the stage. Maybe Mangle was right. Maybe she was in love with Bonnie but still she didn't know what his past was like. She couldn't bear to ruin his life when his memories returned.

#

Toy Bonnie was jamming on his guitar when Bonnie entered the room. He looked over at the rocking rabbit before walking away. He saw Mangle tending to the kids. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Mangle turned and waved to him. He waved back.

"What's up Bonnie, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Have you seen Toy Chica?" he asked.

Mangle smiled and thought for a moment.

"Nope," she said, "I've haven't seen her since a while ago. By the way Bonnie, I have question for you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Have do you feel about Toy Chica?"

Bonnie blushed. He wasn't excepting that. He rubbed the back of his head. Mangle stared at him. Bonnie sighed.

"I don't know," he said, "but I do know that when I'm with her everything seems lighter ya know. I guess I feel complete when I'm with her. When I'm with her; it's not about finding out who I am but it's about her."

"Oh I see," said Mangle, "Well then, I just wanted to know as her best friend and all."

"I get that."

"Ya know, I think I did see her head to one of the spare rooms."

"Okay, thanks Mangle."

"No problem Bonnie. Just don't break her heart or you'll have me to deal with."

"Nanny Mangle, BB is poking me," JJ whined.

"No I'm not," BB replied, "she's lying."

"Well, I think you both are laying," said Mangle, "Sorry, Bonnie but duty calls."

"Right thanks again."

Bonnie walked away leaving Mangle to deal with BB and JJ. He smiled. Toy Freddy had mentioned that Mangle was their official nanny. Bonnie wondered who made that decision. He walked down the hall leading to the spare rooms. He heard a beautiful singing voice coming from one of the rooms. He peered inside and saw Toy Chica singing to herself. Her cupcake hoped around the room doing his own little dance.

He leaned against the door frame. Toy Chica had a beautiful singing voice. She had stopped singing and her cupcake jumped up and down happily. Bonnie clapped his hands. Toy Chica spun around and saw him standing there. Her face turned red.

"Oh Bonnie," she said, "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry," he said, "but I heard your singing and I followed it."

"This is embarrassing," she said.

"Why? That was amazing," said Bonnie.

"Well, the thing is that I rarely sing on stage but I come here to practice."

"Well, you should sing more. You have a beautiful voice."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it."

"I'm not that good."

"Of course, you are. I think we could make great music together some day."

She blushed.

"I don't think that will happen."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure that the others would…"

He stepped into the room and touched her chin. He titled her head up to look at him. He stared into his eyes. She felt her body melting under his glaze. Her knees began to shake under his touch. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned into the kiss.

She never kissed like this before. She never knew that it could feel this good. She wanted more of him. She drank him in. She never so free than she did that this moment, it like gravity no longer held her there but it was him. They pulled away for air and she was in a daze. She felt so free right now. Who knew that a kiss could make her feel this way. She shook her head. What was she doing? What if he had a girlfriend already?

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I can't," she replied, "You could have a girlfriend back in your old life."

"I don't think I've ever did," he said.

"But…"

He put a finger to her beak. He shook his head and leaned down and kissed her again. She leaned into the kiss again. Maybe she was worried over nothing. Maybe Mangle was right; maybe, just maybe she was over reacting. She just needed him to return her feelings. She just needed him to share her feelings. She was so glad that he did.

They pulled away for air. He pressed his head against hers. She stared into his eyes. They stood there staring into each other; they didn't even the cupcake trying to push Bonnie's foot back. They kissed again. The cupcake fell onto his back and rolled out of the room. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned with pleasure. This was the best moment in her life.

#

Mangle groaned after putting BB and JJ to bed. They made bedtime to difficult. She walked into the stage room and gasped as she saw Toy Chica and Bonnie walking out of the spare room holding hands. She smiled and walked over to Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. She tapped Toy Freddy on the shoulder.

He turned around to face her. She pointed to them. Toy Freddy's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Toy Bonnie was confused and turned around. He nearly fell over in shock. Mangle giggled and closed Toy Freddy's mouth and snapped her fingers in front of Toy Bonnie's face. She looked over at the new happy couple. She giggled and walked to pirate cove for the night. The boys stood there too shock to move.

Mangle walked into pirate cove and climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers over herself and lied down. She giggled.

"I'm so happy for you Toy Chica, "she said before drifting off to sleep.

#

Toy Chica leaned against her door with a dreamy sigh. She hadn't felt like this before. Bonnie was a great kisser. She walked toward her bed and fell onto the bed burling her face in her pillow. She sighed again hugging the pillow to her chest. She never knew how love would feel and it felt great. Her cupcake rolled into the room.

"Cupcake," he said.

She got up and picked him up and held him to her chest sighing happily.

"Cupcake."

"Oh Cup," she said, "I've never felt like this before. I never knew I could feel like this. Bonnie is so sweet, kind, cute, charming and now he's all mine. I don't have to share him with anyone. I hope that he still feels the same way when his memoires return."

Memories 4, lightening rod

#

Golden Freddy rocked back and forth until he managed to cut off the ropes around his arms on a sharp broken piece of the bar stander. The rope fell onto the floor. He stood up and walked toward Freddy and held up his hand. A green light came out of Freddy's head. It went into Golden Freddy's hand and vanished. Freddy opened his eyes and blinked. He looked up at Golden Freddy confused. Golden Freddy knelt down to untie him.

"Golden Freddy?" said Freddy, "what's happening?"

"I'll explain later," said Golden Freddy, "help me free Foxy and Chica."

Freddy nodded and got up. He went over to Chica and untied her. Golden Freddy untied Foxy then held up his hand and green lights came out from their heads. They opened their eyes and looked around until they saw Freddy and Golden Freddy.

"Captain, Gold," said Foxy, "what's going on?"

"Where are we?" Chica asked.

"We're in the basement of the pizzeria," said Golden Freddy.

"How did we end here Captain?"

"I think Springtrap put us here," said Freddy.

"We have to get out of here," said Golden Freddy.

"But, why?" Chica asked.

"Bonnie is in danger."

"Bonnie? Where might he be matey?"

"I don't know," said Golden Freddy, "but we must find him before Springtrap does."

"But why?" Chica asked.

"I gave him something that Springtrap is after. We must reunite with him at once."

"Alright," said Freddy, "but he could be anywhere by now. I just we spilt up."

"Right Freddy."

"Aye Captain."

"Alright, but don't fight Springtrap if you see him. He'll be too dangerous for any of us to fight alone."

"Got it," said Freddy and Chica.

"Aye, Gold."

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica sat on the stage holding hands and were talking. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing chess while Mangle was trying to keep the kids under control. BB and JJ ran around the room. Mangle sighed and sat down to catch her breath. She looked over at the lovebirds on the stage. She giggled as Bonnie leaned over and kissed Toy Chica's cheek. Toy Bonnie yawned and looked over at Toy Freddy. He had fallen asleep. Toy Bonnie looked over at the couple on the stage. He made a disgusted face as they kissed.

"Hey lovebirds," he said, "get a room will ya."

"Shut up," said Toy Chica, "or I'll tell Toy Freddy what really happened to his favorite hat."

Toy Bonnie groaned and turned back to the game. Mangle giggled. BB sidles across the floor on his belly laughing. Mangle got up and walked over yelling at him to stop it before he hurts himself. JJ laughed at BB being scored. BB and Mangle walked over and she made him sit down. He looked down sadly.

"You stay there and think about what I've told you about sidling on your belly."

"Yes nanny Mangle," he said sadly.

"He's giving you a hard time again Mangle?" Toy Chica asked giggling.

"Yes," said Mangle, "I don't know what to do with him. I mean honestly it's tough handling them."

"I know," said Toy Chica, "it's tough keeping them out of the kitchen when I'm making sweets."

"Well, you know kids and sweets."

They laughed.

"Can I move yet?"

"It hasn't been a minute."

"Yes ma."

"JJ stop laughing at your brother or you'll join him."

JJ stopped laughing and looked down sadly. Toy Chica giggled. Bonnie got up and walked toward Mangle.

"Hey maybe I could have a word with him?"

"Be my guest," said Mangle.

"Oh Bonnie don't," said Toy Chica, "BB is too much for anyone to handle."

"I'll be fine."

Bonnie walked over and sat down beside BB. BB looked up at him.

"Hey BB," he said, "Mind telling me what's the matter. Why are you misbehaving?"

"I'm bored, we got nothing do to around here. The adults take all the chores and I just want something to do."

"Why don't I take you out back and we play some catch?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll talk to Mangle."

"Okay."

#

Toy Chica leaned against the wall watching Bonnie playing catch with BB and JJ. She smiled as she watched. Mangle came out of the pizzeria. She waved to Toy Chica; who waved back. She pointed to the scene. Mangle looked and smiled.

"he sure is something," said Mangle.

"Yeah, he is," said Toy Chica, "I'm lucky."

"Oh, you're more than lucky. I think you hit the jackpot with him."

"Maybe you're right."

"Oh, I know so. I've never seen anyone put with them before. They usually drive us crazy."

"You put with them."

"I'm their nanny. I only volunteered because they listen to me but I guess now they got another person to listen to."

"Make like to play with."

Mangle giggled.

"You're right."

"Oh, nice throw BB," said Bonnie, "JJ this one is coming for ya."

He threw the ball toward JJ. She caught the ball in her glove and held it up for all to see. Toy Chica and Mangle clapped. BB clapped while laughing. Bonnie gave her the thumb-ups. JJ threw the ball to BB; who threw it to Bonnie.

"Come on," said Mangle, "let's them play."

"Sure," said Toy Chica, "we've got band practice anyways."

#

 _Bonnie woke up in a dark room with only light shining over him. He looked around the room. He saw what looked like a metal rod that had lightening coming out of it. It flowed there sparking. Bonnie stood up and walked toward it. He reached out a hand for it._

 _"Don't," a voice shouted._

 _Bonnie jerked back and looked behind him. He saw a gold bear standing there. An image of this bear flashed in his mind. He knew this bear but where from? Why was he so familiar? He held his head as the image flashed._

 _"You," he said._

 _The bear nodded, understanding what's going on. Bonnie held his head feeling a headache. Who was this bear and why did if feel like he knew him._

 _"I see, so my plan worked. You don't remember anything."_

 _"What are you talking about? What do you mean your plan worked?"_

 _"I'm Golden Freddy and I'm the reason you can't remember your past."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Bonnie, that thing behind you is the reason why I did it."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's a mysterious device that can control animatronics and even grant untold power to anyone who possesses it."_

 _"But, what does it have to with my memories?"_

 _"The night you've lost your memories, an animatronic called Springtrap attacked our home. He was after that the device. In order to stop him; I've placed that device inside of your body. I've used my powers to seal away your memories to keep it hidden."_

 _"But what me?"_

 _"It's a long story for another day."_

 _"Wait, why did you have seal away my memories?"_

 _"To protect you and that device, if wish to unseal your memories then you must learn to use that device property."_

 _"I have one more question, how do I do that?"_

 _"You train with that device but it'll be difficult. The training could take years but I'm sure that you can do it."_

 _"Why does Springtrap want it?"_

 _"I've already told you; he can use it to control animatronics and have the power to end the world if he wishes."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes, I must tell you the name of that device; it's called Lightening Rod."_

 _"Lightening Rod?"_

 _"Yes, I will tell you more lately but for now, you must wake up. You will remember this but I must ask you not to tell anyone about this. The less people that know the better."_

 _"But…."_

 _"I must leave you for now but remember Bonnie; this conservation is between us."_

 _In a blink of an eye he vanished. Bonnie looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. He turned to the strange device behind him. He reached out a hand to touch it, as his finger tips touched the object a bright light flashed blinding him._

#

Memories 5, why me

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room and found that he was in his room. He got up and walked out of the room. He noticed that no one else was up yet. He felt a little relieve. He walked to the stage room and looked at the large stage. Images of being on a stage flashed in his head. Bonnie held his head for a moment before he headed to the back door. He felt like he needed some fresh air. He opened the door and stepped out.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly rising. He sat down on the step and placed his chin on his hands. He thought about his dream. Just who this Golden Freddy? What was this lightening rod? Why it important for his memories to be sealed? Who was this Springtrap? Why was he after it? These questions went on in his head. He sighed trying to make sense of his dream. What was going on anyways? What does it have to do with him?

He felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Toy Chica sitting there on her knees. She moved to where she was sitting beside him. He looked at her. She titled her head to the side confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

 _"Tell no one of this."_

"No, it's nothing," he replied, "I just had a strange dream last night is all."

"Do, you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Bonnie, if there's anything on your mind; you can tell me."

"I know but I don't know how to make sense of it myself."

"I see, will then, you can tell me when you're ready. "

She grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. If he was in trouble then he couldn't risk his new friends getting involved; especially, Toy Chica. She squeezed his hand tightly. He smiled at her.

"The rise is beautiful, don't you agree?" she asked.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," said Bonnie.

She blushed and looked away. He's such a charmer she thought to herself. He gripped her hand tightly but not too tight. She turned to him smiling. He leaned forward; grabbing a hold of her head pulling her into a kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss. They sat there kissing as they embraced each other in their arms. They pulled away for air. She leaned against him placing her head on his chest. They watched the sun rise together.

#

Bonnie stood in the room where they kept the plushies. He looked around to make sure that no one saw him. He grabbed the plushie that looked like Toy Chica and stepped out of the room. He walked to the stage room. He saw Toy Chica sitting at one of the tables leaning back in her chair her feet on the table her eyes closed. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He stepped into the room but stopped when he saw the puppet flowing toward him.

"Ah, Bonnie," he said, "Just the animatronic, I wanted to see. Could you please come with me for a minute?"

Bonnie looked over at Toy Chica then at the puppet and nodded. He followed the puppet into the office. The puppet sat down in the chair. Bonnie stood there with the doll still behind his back. The puppet stared at him for a moment.

"What are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing sir."

He pulled his hand out with the doll in it. The puppet chuckled when he saw the doll.

"A present for Toy Chica, huh," he said, "well, romance would have to wait. I wanted to talk to you about your semantics."

"What about them sir?"

"I've seemed to notice that you have a foreign object inside of you. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, sir I don't."

"I see, Bonnie, I would like to run some more test if that's okay with you?"

Bonnie sighed. If that had to be done then fine.

"Sure."

"Excellent, it'll only take a couple of days."

"When should we start the test?"

"How about now."

"What?!"

"Yes, now seems like a good time."

"Master," said a voice.

"Yes, Toy Freddy? What is it?"

"The testing lab is ready for you."

"Ah, yes, thank you very much. Shall we Bonnie?"

#

"This won't hurt, right?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll only feel a little pinch," the puppet replied pulling down the leveler.

Bonnie felt a jolt of electricity shooting through his body. He tried to hold back the screams. His body began to jerk like crazy. The puppet watched as his body moved. He pulled the leveler upwards. The electricity stopped and Bonnie's body stopped jerking. He took a deep breath. The puppet flowed over to the computer screen. He placed his hand underneath his chin. He studied the screen before turning to Bonnie.

"It appears that the foreign object is giving off some strange energy."

"What does that mean?"

"I would have to do more testing."

"Oh no, you aren't going to shock me again, are you?"

"Relax, I don't need to."

"Phew."

"But…"

Oh-oh.

"I do need to inject you with a very sharp needle."

Bonnie closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, just don't make it hurt too much."

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear."

"Master," said a voice.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's something wrong with the circuit breaker."

"Alright, I'll go check. Bonnie, we're done for now. You can go now."

"Thank you sir," said Bonnie getting up and grabbing the doll on the table.

He walked to the stage room and saw the lights were flicking on and off. The puppet flowed to the room where circuit breaker was. Bonnie waited until the lights stopped flicking. He looked again and saw Toy Chica and Mangle talking near the stage. This was his chance. He took a step forward but Toy Bonnie blocked his path.

"Hey B," he said.

"Hey Toy Bonnie," said Bonnie, "what's up?"

"I need your help with some new cords that I'm working on for the band's new song."

Bonnie looked over at Toy Chica and sighed.

"I guess I could…"

"Great, come on," said Toy Bonnie dragging him away from the stage.

They came to the room where he kept the guitars. Toy Bonnie grabbed his favorite guitar and sat down. Bonnie sat down grabbing the nearest guitar.

"What should it sound like this?"

He stroked a couple of cords making the sound of a heavy rock sound.

"Or like this?"

He stroked the strings again this time making a softer tone. Bonnie titled his head to the side.

"It depends on what you're going for."

"I know but I can't decision between those two cords."

Bonnie thought for a moment before striking the strings making and sound that was between both sounds. Toy Bonnie's jaw dropped. Bonnie stopped and looked at him. Toy Bonnie smiled and held up his hands.

"That's it," he said, "that's the sound. Can you help me work on it?"

"Sure."

#

Bonnie took a deep breath. They had spent the last hour making on the melody for the new song that Toy Bonnie wanted to introduce the band. He walked toward the stage room once more determined to give Toy Chica the doll he had. He saw BB and JJ standing there talking with Mangle. Mangle waved at him. Bonnie waved back.

"Bonnie," said a voice.

He turned around to see Toy Freddy walking toward him.

"Hey Toy Freddy, what's up?"

"Could you give me a hand in carrying some boxes?"

Bonnie sighed before nodding.

"Sure."

"Great, follow me."

He led Bonnie to the back room where the boxes were. He pointed to four large boxes in the corner.

"We need to move these to the parts and service room. Master needs them for his experiments."

"Right."

He picked up one box and followed Toy Freddy to the parts and service room. They set the boxes down onto the floor and went back for the other two. Bonnie picked up the third box and headed to the parts and service room. BB and JJ approached him.

"Hey Mr. Bonnie," said BB.

"Hey kids," said Bonnie.

"Can you play with us?" JJ asked.

"Sure, let me set this box down in the parts and service room first."

"Okay."

#

Bonnie played hide and seek with the kids for two whole hours. Mangle came up to them. BB and JJ laughed as Bonnie found them hiding underneath the table.

"Alright kids," said Mangle, "it's time for dinner. Go wash up."

"Yes nanny Mangle," they replied before running off.

Mangle turned to Bonnie. She stared at him. Bonnie stared back at her.

"Toy Chica has been looking for you," she said.

"Sorry, I've been busying helping Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Mr. Puppet and playing hide and seek with the kids."

"You've been busy today, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

Mangle saw the plushie on the table. She smiled at him and grabbed it. Bonnie watched her for a moment before turning away embarrassed. Mangle tapped his shoulder. Bonnie turned to her. She handed him the doll.

"You've been wanting to give her that, right?"

He nodded.

"I'll help you," said Mangle.

"You will?"

"Of course, Toy Chica is my best friend after all and you make her very happy."

Mangle whispered his ear. Bonnie smiled as he heard her plan. She pulled back and nodded to him. He nodded back. This could work.

#

Bonnie stood in a room with a white sheet over a small dining table that he had set up. There were roses and candles on the table. He set the table with plates and other things. This was going to be the best moment in his life. If only Mangle hurried up with her part of the plan. He looked down at the doll he held in his hand. Would she like this? He hoped this worked. He heard Mangle's voice call out to him.

"Ready," she called.

"Yeah," he called back.

"Hey Toy Chica, can you come here for a moment."

"What is it Mangle? Your dinner is getting cold."

"I think Master wanted to you get something for him in there," Mangle lied.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"You know him."

"Right, but I want to find Bonnie. He's late for dinner and I'm getting worried."

"Just go in there please."

"Alright fine but if you're up to something…"

She gasped as she stepped into the room and saw Bonnie standing there behind the table. Mangle stood there in the doorway. She smiled at him before leaving them alone.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie walking toward her.

"Bonnie what's all this?" she asked.

He reached out a hand. She took it. He led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and looked at him as he pushed her chair in. he walked over to the side of the table. He pulled the chair back and sat down. The candles were lit giving the romantic atmosphere he was hoping for. Toy Chica was speechless.

"You did all this?" she asked.

"I had help," he replied.

"Mangle," she said.

He nodded and pulled out the food that he hide under the table and placed onto the table. She smiled. It was all her favorites. She smiled as he handed a plate of food. She thanked him and took the plate. They sat there and ate. Toy Chica was impressed by this romantic gesturer. She looked into his eyes. He looked so cute with the candle light glowing on him. She was wooed. If he wanted to he could take her to bed and she wouldn't care.

They finished eating and Bonnie grabbed a guitar he had behind his chair against the wall. He stood up and started playing a romantic song that he had heard from somewhere but couldn't tell where it he heard it from. Toy Chica smiled and held her hands to her chest. Bonnie closed his eyes letting the music take him away into a fantasy world where it was just them. He smiled as the images appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes and saw a tear of joy falling down her face. He was glad that she loved this.

He finished the song and grabbed the doll he hid since she got here. He walked toward her with the doll behind his back. She looked up at him confused. He pulled out the doll from behind his back. She gasped and grabbed the doll. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her. She giggled then returned the kiss. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I've been wanting to give that all day," he said.

"I love it," she said, "you're so sweet."

They kissed.

#

 _Bonnie found himself standing in the dark room again. He saw the lightening rod flowing in the middle of the room. He heard Golden Freddy's footsteps behind him. He turned around to see him standing there. Golden Freddy had his hands behind his back._

 _"Hello Bonnie."_

 _"Golden Freddy, what's going on? I don't understand any of this."_

 _"You will in time."_

 _"Will you at least tell me why you put this thing inside me?"_

 _"Yes, every night, I will tell you more about the lightening rod."_

 _"So, tell me; what is the reason?"_

 _"It all started twenty years ago. You were still alive at the time. There was an evil man that was killing children in a pizzeria and you were one of the four children that were murdered."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"The puppet and I found you and the others."_

 _"Wait, you know the puppet?"_

 _"Yes, so do you but he don't remember that. I'll explain that later. Like I was saying; we found you and the others. We took your bodies into the parts and service room where we removed your souls and put you inside of animatronics."_

 _"You mean, I'm a die child inside an animatronic?!"_

 _"Yes, but when we removed your soul we noticed something strange. It was the lightening rod. It was inside your human body when we found you. We were interested in it; so we tried to study it but it seemed to react to you. Whenever you were near; it began to spark like crazy. I thought it was strange. We learned of its power."_

 _"Its power?"_

 _"I don't know it's full paternal but I do know that in the wrong hands it could create chaos. The man learned of this and tried to steal. We managed to hold him back but soon he learned of an old animatronic that was an old friend of ours; who hasn't been working in years. He used that animatronic like a costume but he didn't count on the springs inside of him. The springs killed him trapping him inside forever."_

 _"So, that old animatronic from my dreams was…."_

 _"The animatronic taken over by the man; of course, our friend possesses supernatural power like us. I knew we needed a miracle to beat him. I realized that I could put the lightening rod inside of me. I stick it inside and my powers were out of control. The puppet and I were able to remove it without harm but we decided that it was too dangerous for anyone to use. I hid it deep within the pizzeria. It stayed there until one night…"_

 _'That animatronic attacked us," Bonnie finished._

 _Golden Freddy nodded._

 _"He attacked and our friends were harmed. You were the only one that managed to hold your own against him. I've noticed that the rod was giving you some power to fight him. I realized that the rod would only react to you. I did something I swore that I would never do. I put it inside of you. I knew that it wouldn't reject you."_

 _"What about my memories? Why did you seal them?"_

 _"I had to; the rod's power was proofing to be too much for your animatronic body. It was coming out all at once. I knew that in order to protect you and keep the rod safe; / I had to seal away your memories and send you away. It was the only choice I had to make."_

 _"But why tell me this now?"_

 _"That is for another day."_

 _Golden Freddy backed into the shadows. Bonnie held out his hand and called out to him._

 _"Wait, why can't you tell me now?"_

 _"All in due time," Golden Freddy's voice echoed._

 _"All in due time."_

#

#

Memories 6, explosion

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and found himself lying next to Toy Chica in the room where they had been last night. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. He looked down at her. She was so peaceful while she spelt. He patted her head. she moved in her sleep. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Good morning," she said sitting up.

"Good morning," he replied.

She leaned forward and peaked him on the cheek. He chuckled. She got up and stretched out her arms. He watched her with a smile on his face. He didn't notice that his eyes were wandering all over her body. She was really sexy. She looked down at him. He sat up and she giggled at the look on his face. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. They headed down to the stage room. Bonnie saw the others standing there talking. Mangle looked over at them and smiled. She waved to them. Toy Chica waved back. She gave him a quick kiss before walking toward Mangle. Bonnie watched the two girls. Toy Bonnie walked over and slapped his shoulder from behind. Bonnie held his shoulder and looked at him.

"What's up B," said Toy Bonnie," you were busy last night."

He elbowed him in the side. Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Toy Bonnie wrinkled at him. He gestured to a smiling Toy Chica then back at Bonnie. Bonnie realized what he was applying and blushed. He turned away. Toy Bonnie laughed.

"Nothing happened last night," he said, "we just fell asleep in each other's arms."

"Right and I'm the tooth fairy," said Toy Bonnie.

"Nothing happened."

"Whatever you say B."

"Hey guys," said Toy Freddy walking toward them.

Bonnie was relieved that he showed up. Toy Freddy wouldn't give him a hard time about last night. Toy Bonnie waved to Toy Freddy.

"Hey Toy Freddy, Bonnie got lucky last night," he teased.

"That's none of my business and it's none of yours either," said Toy Freddy.

Bonnie sighed with relief. Thank god for Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, can't a guy have a little fun."

"Not at others sepses" said Toy Freddy.

"Thank you," said Bonnie, "I'm glad that someone understands."

"No problem, some of us should learn a thing or two."

"What ya looking at me for?"

"I rest my case."

"Hey not cool dude."

#

Bonnie laid on the edge of the roof looking out into the town. It was pretty busy as usual. He knew that the people were going to work or coming home from work now. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He felt like there was something that he was missing. He thought about the dreams he had been having lately. This Golden Freddy said some strange stuff. He found it hard to believe it himself but it felt like the truth.

He closed his eyes and images of a past that he couldn't remember flashed before him. He felt a jolt of energy jumping out of his body. He opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen off the roof. He reached up for the roof but it was too far away now. He let out a scream as he fell onto the pavement.

CRASH!

He fell back first onto the pavement. The main doors opened and the others came running out. Toy Chica gasped as she saw him lying there. She ran toward him and grabbed his hand. She looked down at him worried.

"Bonnie, what happened are you okay," she asked, "please don't tell me that you hurt yourself?"

She touched his face and stared into his eyes. Bonnie reached up for her but he stopped when he noticed sparks of electricity on his hand. He quickly felt more energy building up inside of him. He looked up at her. He didn't know what to do. He could push her away but didn't want to hurt her feelings. The puppet saw sparks on his body.

"Everyone get back," he ordered, "Toy Chica get away from him."

Toy Chica didn't back away. Toy Freddy had to pull her away. She tried to get away trying to get to Bonnie. Bonnie felt the pain shooting out at once. He let out a scream as a large blast of lightening shoot out of his body. The others stood there in shock. Toy Chica gasped covering her mouth in horror. The puppet flowed toward him and held up his hands over him. A force field surrounded him. Bonnie kept screaming as it hurts. The puppet had a hard time holding it back. The lightening cracked and small sparks escaped the force field. The puppet had to use all of his strength to contain it property.

He fell back and hit the ground. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie ran to his side. The puppet looked up at the animatronic screaming in pain. The lightening had decreased in size but it still wasn't enough. The puppet knew that it would break the barrier soon. He got up and went back to him. He held up his hands hoping that a second barrier would work.

"Master, please stop. You can't do this much."

The puppet ignored Toy Freddy's plea. He kept using more of his powers to keep the lightening at bay. Toy Chica managed to get away from Mangle; who was now holding her. Mangle called out her name. Toy Chica ran toward Bonnie. She held out her hand for him. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"BONNIE!"

A flashed of light shot into the air blinding everyone. The puppet went flying back and hit the wall of the pizzeria. He fell onto the pavement hard. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie ran toward him. The puppet slowly got up as the light vanished.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Where's Toy Chica," Mangle called.

They all turned to see Toy Chica holding Bonnie up in her lap. The lightening had faded and he was looking up at her. She had not scratches on her body and either did Bonnie.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm glad; I was so scared that I would've lost you."

He reached up and touched her cheek. She grabbed his hand and held it there. She stared into his eyes with tears in her eyes.

"I would never leave you," he said.

"Oh Bonnie," she said burling her face into his chest.

"Master," said Toy Freddy, "what was that?"

"Something that is too dangerous for anyone to control," the puppet replied.

#

"Damn it Golden Freddy," the puppet shouted knocking research materials onto the floor.

Toy Chica stood there holding Bonnie's hand as he lay on the table. The puppet groaned burling his face into his hands. He murmured something but no one could hear it. The puppet turned to them. He looked pissed for some reason.

"Toy Chica," he said, "leave us."

Toy Chica opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw the puppet's face. She nodded sadly and gave Bonnie a kiss before leaving the room. Bonnie watched her walk out then turned to the puppet. The puppet was shaking in anger.

"Mr. Puppet, sir," said Bonnie.

The puppet sighed and went over to him. He stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Bonnie, I'm afraid that you have something inside of you. Something that is very dangerous."

"The lightening rod," said Bonnie.

The puppet was shocked. He stared at him in awe.

"What did you know?"

"Golden Freddy visits me in my dreams and tells everything about the lightening rod. He said that he sealed my memories to keep it at bay and that some animatronic processed by a murderer is after it."

"Yes well," said the puppet, "what exactly did he say in your dream?"

Bonnie told him everything about his dreams. He didn't believe that they were his dreams as he spoke. The puppet listened carefully nodding.

"How long has this been happening?"

"So far two nights in a row."

"I see, and you haven't told anyone this?"

"No."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"What should we do now?"

"You need to learn control and I'll help you. I'm not sure of what it can do but I'm sure that you can learn the rest as you practice."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good, now I just need you to rest for now."

"Sure, I feel tired anyways. I'll go to my room."

The puppet nodded and picked up a paper and stared at in. Bonnie stood up and walked toward the door when the puppet called out to him. He turned to the puppet.

"Please don't tell the toys about this."

"Of course."

#

Bonnie walked into his room. He sighed and walked toward the bed. He fell onto it face first. He was very tired. He needed some sleep. He heard a knock on the door. He looked up and heard Toy Chica's voice from the other side.

"Come in," he said.

She opened the door and came into the room. She looked worried. He sat up and stared at her. He held out his hand to her. She walked toward him and sat down on the bed beside him. He stroked her cheek. She stared into his eyes. He knew that she was worried about him. He pulled her into an embrace and laid down with her in his arms.

She turned to face him and touched his face. He stared at her. He wished that she didn't see that. She moved closer to him placing her head on his chest. Bonnie placed his chin on top of her head. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly. Bonnie closed his eyes.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright that I sleep here tonight with you?"

"Of course, I would love that."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bonnie smiled and pulled her even closer. He could feel her breathing against his chest. He felt relaxed and felt like he was home. He didn't mean to worry her. He wanted to protect her.

#

 _Bonnie found himself in the dark room with Golden Freddy standing there. He sat up and looked around. He saw Toy Chica lying there beside him. He gasped and reached out a hand for her. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her._

 _"Toy Chica."_

 _"She's asleep," said Golden Freddy staring at the lightening rod._

 _"Golden Freddy, what is going on? The rod went out of control and then when Toy Chica touched me it…"_

 _"Stopped," said Golden Freddy._

 _"Yeah, how did you..."_

 _"I am just a part of your mind. I was created by the real Golden Freddy to guide you if you ever discovered the lightening rod. Anything you know, I know."_

 _"But, what was that?"_

 _"You remembered something, didn't you?"_

 _"I guess, I remembered my friends; Freddy, Foxy and Chica."_

 _"Of course, you did. The seal is weakening and rod's power is flowing out. You must take the puppet's offer on training. If you don't then everything you care about will be destroyed."_

 _"Right, but what about when Toy Chic touched me?"_

 _"I'm not sure myself. Like I said; anything you know I would know."_

 _Bonnie looked down at Toy Chica and touched her cheek. Golden Freddy kept staring at the rod. Bonnie looked to the rod as well._

 _"What were you thinking about when she touched you?"_

 _"I was thinking about keeping her safe and not hurting her. I wanted to stop and end her suffering."_

 _"That must be it. The rod is reacting to your thoughts. Whatever you think of the rod will do it. You thought about protecting the woman you love and it return replied to your thoughts. I believe that maybe the key but you must train more to control it better."_

 _"I understand but wouldn't that blast attract Springtrap?"_

 _"Yes, which mean you should be careful for now."_

 _Golden Freddy faded into the shadows. Bonnie looked down at Toy Chica and lied back down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She breathed peacefully. He sighed with relief._

 _"I want to protect her from everything."_

 _As the words left his mouth the rod grew brighter. A small orb of electricity came out from the rod and flowed passed him. Bonnie watched as it faded into Toy Chica's chest. His jaw dropped to the floor._

 _"What was that?"_

#

Springtrap stood there on the roof of a nearby building of the pizzeria. He saw a large blast of electricity shooting into the air. He smirked as he realized that it was the lightening rod. He walked toward the edge of the roof. The light stayed in the sky for a few minutes. He noticed that it was getting smaller and smaller then he couldn't see it but he could still see the light that it gave off. He let out a laughed.

"I've found you, rabbit," he said, "Soon that rod will be mine."

He laughed and walked off to the staircase. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. He now knew where he had to go now. He was so close to his goal. He had to reach that source before Golden Freddy and the others did.

#

Foxy ran down the streets calling out Bonnie's name. He stopped when he heard a crackling sound. He turned around and saw a blast of electricity in the air. His jaw fell to the ground. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that had to go there. Maybe he could find Bonnie wherever that light came from. He ran toward it. He kept looking up at the sky. He saw that it was getting smaller and smaller with each step he took.

"Bonnie, I'm coming matey," he said, "just hold on bud."

#

Memories 7, a blast from the past

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and stared down at Toy Chica; who was still sleeping. He looked up and saw Toy Bonnie standing there. He looked worried like Toy Chica did last night. Bonnie waved to him. He waved back and took a step into the room but stopped when he saw Toy Chica sleeping beside him. Bonnie gestured to him to sit down in a chair against the wall near the bed. Toy Bonnie nodded and sat down in the chair.

"What's up buddy?" Bonnie asked.

"I was worried that you got damaged," said Toy Bonnie, " it would be a bumper if you crocked."

"Thanks, I think," said Bonnie, "but, I'm fine now."

"I can see that."

Toy Bonnie gestured to Toy Chica. Bonnie looked down at her and smiled. He turned back to Toy Bonnie.

"I mean, you're a cool guy and all. I wouldn't like it if you died. I guess that I look up to you."

"You do?"

"Of course, you're amazing at guitar, you are smooth with the ladies, kids love you and you know what to say when someone needs it."

"That's no big deal. I just look out for my friends."

"I know that but I can't help but look up to you."

"Okay."

"Could you teach me to be more like you?"

"What?!"

"Please, I need some help in confidents."

"You're pretty confident to me."

"Yeah, but I act that way. In reality, I have zero confidents but you have tons of it."

"I don't. I don't know what you're thinking but I don't have any confident since I can't remember a thing about my past."

"But, you don't look it."

"Toy Bonnie, don't be like me. Just be yourself and you'll be just fine. Trust me. that's the key to confidents."

#

"Now, try to make those endoskeletons move with your mind," said the puppet.

Bonnie held up his hand and closed his eyes. One of the endoskeletons stood up and walked forward. Bonnie felt his focus slipping away. The endoskeleton stopped moving and began to jerk forward. It launched into the room. The puppet jumped to the side. Toy Freddy cried out as the endoskeleton went for him. He ducked down and the endoskeleton hit the wall behind him. Bonnie opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Watch it," said Toy Freddy to him.

"Sorry," Bonnie replied.

"Not bad but you should put more focus on that next time," said the puppet.

"Right," said Bonnie.

"I hate to interrupt Master," said Toy Freddy, "but there's a fox here claiming that he's looking for his friend."

"Oh really, Bonnie let's stop for now."

"Right," said Bonnie.

He and Toy Freddy followed the puppet down the hall leading to the main entrance. Bonnie saw a red fox trying to get passed Toy Bonnie; who was trying to hold him back. The fox looked like a pirate. An image of this fox flashed in his head.

"Foxy," he whispered under his breath.

"Let me through land lover," said the fox.

"Get out of here," said Toy Bonnie, "you can't just come running in here shouting like a mad man."

Toy Chica swung her foot upwards hitting the fox in the nose. The fox backed off holding his nose. He growled at her. Toy Chica stood there with her hands on her hips. Mangle and the kids stood behind her. Mangle peered over her shoulder. The fox cursed under his breath. He glared at Toy Chica.

"Damn chicken," he said.

"You heard him," she hissed, "you can't just come in here like a crazy animal."

"What's going on here?" the puppet asked.

They turned around to see him, Toy Freddy and Bonnie standing there. The fox saw Bonnie and pushed passed Toy Bonnie out of the way. Toy Bonnie fell back only to get caught by Mangle. He thanked her and stood up. The fox walked toward Bonnie. Bonnie stared at him as he approached him. The fox embraced him into a hug.

Bonnie quickly pulled back. The fox looked confused at him. Bonnie blinked at him. The fox looked hurt for a moment then bounded his shoulder.

"You son of a bitch Bon," he said.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"What, you don't remember; your best matey Foxy?"

"Foxy?"

"Leave him alone," Toy Chica shouted getting between them.

"Hey what the hell," said an angrily Foxy, "get out of my way. I'm trying to have conservation with me best mate."

"Stay away from him," Toy Chica growled.

Foxy held up his hook going to move her out of the way. Bonnie grabbed his arm stopping him. Foxy looked at him in shock. Bonnie had an angrily look on his face. Toy Chica looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't touch her," Bonnie hissed.

"Bon, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know you," said Bonnie.

"How can you not remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember much about my past."

"You have forgotten me? Freddy? Chica?"

"Sorry, I don't remember those names either."

Foxy backed away with a pained look on his face. Bonnie wrapped his arms around Toy Chica protective. He eyed Foxy defensively. The puppet got between them. Foxy recognized him. He stared at the puppet hoping that he would shell some light on this. The puppet sighed and turned to the others.

"He's an old friend of mine," he said, "I'll have a word with him. Toy Chica take Bonnie to his room for now."

Toy Chica took Bonnie's hand and walked away. Bonnie kept looking at Foxy. Foxy watched him walk away with this girl. He turned to the puppet. The puppet gestured for him to follow. Foxy followed him to the office. The puppet stepped aside to let him before closing the door. Foxy looked around the room and then to the puppet. The puppet gestured for him to sit down. Foxy sat down in a chair nearby. The puppet sat down behind the desk.

"It's been a while Foxy," said the puppet.

"Yeah, it has," said Foxy, "what is wrong with Bonnie?"

"He lost his memories."

"What?!"

"Yes, he's been staying here with us ever since we found him nearly destroyed."

"How could this happen? I can't lose my best friend."

"I know it's hard but he's safe here."

"I don't think so, Springtrap is out there looking for him for some reason and Golden Freddy or Freddy won't tell me anything."

"That remains a secret," said the puppet.

"What about Springtrap?"

"We'll deal with him when that happens. Foxy, I would like you to stay here with us. I believe you could trigger some of Bonnie's memories."

"Bonnie should come back with me," said Foxy, "he needs to be surrounded by friends."

"And he isn't here?"

Foxy growled.

"Foxy, Bonnie has made friends here and it could be a bad idea to move him from the place where he feels comfortable."

"But…"

"I know, you have his best interest at heart but I would like to keep him here."

"Fine, I'll stay but let me contact the others."

"That's fine, use my phone."

"Thanks."

#

Foxy stepped into the stage room and saw Mangle calling out to the kids as they ran. Bonnie moved to the side as they ran past him. They laughed and said hi to him as they ran by. He replied back with a smile. Toy Bonnie walked toward him with two guitars in hand. He handed Bonnie one. Bonnie thanked him and took it. They held their guitars and started jamming. Foxy looked down sadly.

Toy Freddy was reading a book. He ended up humming along to the music. Toy Chica came out of the bathroom and smiled at them. Foxy watched her staring at Bonnie with a loving glaze. He walked toward her. Toy Chica giggled as Mangle tried to herd the kids into the stage room before they caused any trouble. Foxy made a sound that drew Toy Chica's attention to him. She glared at him. Foxy knew that she didn't trust him yet.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know, what's Bonnie to you?" Foxy asked.

"What's it to you?"

"He's my best mate and I want to know."

"He's my boyfriend."

"What?!"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"No reason, it's just Bonnie was never the kind of guy to get a girl. I mean they all fell for him because he was so nice to them but I've never seen him with girlfriend before."

'Well that's good. I was so afraid to start a relationship with him because I thought he had someone already and I'm glad to know that it's me."

"You really do care about him, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I love him more than you know."

"Will that's good. Bonnie does derive happiness."

"What was he like?"

"Well, he was kind, caring, always put his friends first, great at guitar. He can put things together. He's has repaired my hook for me a few times. He's just a good guy all around."

"So, like how he is now."

"Yup."

"There's one thing you forgot to mention."

"Oh, what's that?"

Toy Chica pulled out the plushie that Bonnie had given her. Images of that night appeared her head. She smiled down at the plushie and then at Bonnie. Foxy stared at her confused. What was it she was going to say?

"He's romantic," she replied.

Foxy laughed and rolled his eyes. He never could picture Bonnie as the romantic type. Toy Chica glared at him annoyed.

"Sorry," said Foxy, "but I can't picture that."

"He is," she hissed, "he gave this doll and the way he did it was so romantic. I love him so much."

"Yeah okay whatever you say….um."

"Toy Chica."

"Foxy."

#

Bonnie held up his hand and closed his eyes. Foxy stood there watching with his jaw wide open as the endoskeleton stood up. He looked over at the puppet. The puppet placed his hand under his chin. The endoskeleton walked forward but began to shake. It fell onto the floor. Bonnie opened his eyes and put his arm down.

"What was that?' Foxy asked, "puppet, you said that the reason that Springtrap is after Bonnie is because something inside of him?"

"Yes, but he still needs to work on it," said the puppet.

Toy Chica placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. He turned to look at her. She wiped the sweat from his forehead. He thanked her before trying again. Foxy leaned against the wall watching as Bonnie attempted several times to make the endoskeleton fully response to his will. Bonnie took a deep breath as the endoskeleton moved again. The puppet watched as it moved closer before almost falling again. Bonnie squeezed his eyes shut and put more strength into it. The endoskeleton caught itself. He looked around and moved again.

Toy Chica smiled as she watched. She turned to look at him. The endoskeleton was now a few feet away from them. Bonnie breathed and imagined the endoskeleton's movements in his head. The endoskeleton soon was moving on its own like it was alive. Foxy stood there in shock. The puppet smirked. Bonnie leaned forward feeling the strength leaving his body. The endoskeleton stopped moving. The puppet turned to look at Bonnie.

The endoskeleton got down on one knee and bowed its head to the puppet. The puppet clapped his hands together. Bonnie dropped his hand to his side and opened his eyes. The endoskeleton fell backwards onto the floor. Foxy raised an eyebrow as he watched. The puppet flowed over to Bonnie. Bonnie put his hands into knees and took a breather. Toy Chica touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"That was excellent," said the puppet, "you finally learned how to use control of an endoskeleton but we still need to learn more though."

"Yeah, I hear ya," said Bonnie.

"Master, don't you think that Bonnie needs a break?' Toy Chica asked, "he's been going at it for four hours now."

"Alright," said the puppet, "That's all for now today Bonnie."

"Thank you sir," said Bonnie nearly falling backwards. Foxy reached out and caught him. Toy Chica placed a hand on his back. Foxy stared at the couple and smiled. Bonnie sat up and thanked them. The puppet left the room.

#

"Still nothing?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie shook his head. Foxy looked down sadly. He had been trying the past few hours trying to make Bonnie remember. Bonnie placed a hand on his head. Foxy sighed and looked up. Bonnie noticed Toy Freddy coming out of the kitchen and waved. Toy Freddy waved back before walking away. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"You sure that you don't remember me?"

"No, sorry Foxy," said Bonnie.

"The Captain won't like this one bit."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," said Foxy.

"Hey guys," said Mangle popping up from the hallway.

"Hey Mangle," said Bonnie, "what's up?"

"Not much," she said, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing," said Foxy.

"Okay, Foxy there's someone named Chica on the phone for you."

"Chica?" said Foxy, "okay, thanks Mangle."

Mangle blushed and walked off. Foxy got up from where he was sitting and walked off. Bonnie watched him walk away. He sighed and stood up. It was getting late anyways. He figured that he could get some sleep. He headed to his room. He opened his door and walked into the room. He fell onto the bed face first. He was tired. He could hear the others going to bed too. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

#

 _"Bonnie, wake up," Golden Freddy called._

 _Bonnie opened his eyes and saw Golden Freddy standing over him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head._

 _"What's up Golden Freddy?" he asked._

 _"What happened? I've lost contact with you. Has anyone from your past shown up?"_

 _"Yeah Foxy."_

 _"This isn't good."_

 _'Why? What's wrong?"_

 _"It's too early for your past to return. You aren't ready."_

 _"Why? What would happen?"_

 _"You must stay away from him until I say its okay."_

 _'But why?"_

 _"Just trust me. Bonnie, I don't want to tell you that but it's important that you keep your past at bay for now."_

 _"I don't understand, what would happen."_

 _"I can't tell you anything else for now."_

 _"But why not?"_

 _"Just listen to me. You can't afford this right now."_

 _He faded into the darkness. Bonnie held up his hand calling out for him but no answer. He saw the lightening rod flowing over him. It lowered itself to him. He reached up and touched it. The rod began to glow. The light spare that came from the rod throughout the darkness. Bonnie closed his eyes trying to keep from going blind. The sound of electricity echoing in his ears, he held out his arms and let out a loud scream._

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

Memories 8, memories overflowing

#

Bonnie fell out of bed with a loud scream. He landed face first onto the floor. He looked up and saw Toy Chica running to his room. She stood there and gasped. He jumped to up his feet quickly with his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Bonnie, what happened?" she asked," Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "I just fell out of bed."

She giggled and walked toward him. He stared at her. She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the mouth. He smiled and kissed her back.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied," I'm just embarrassed is all."

"Yeah, that can be," she said, "but you look cute when you're embarrassed."

He blushed again. She giggled and led him out of the room. They walked down the hall into the stage room. Foxy was standing there talking with the puppet. Bonnie remembered what Golden Freddy said in his dream. Why was it bad to have someone from his past here? Foxy could shell some light on things that he couldn't remember; which was pretty much everything. The puppet turned to see them standing there.

"Ah, Bonnie," he said, "just the one we wanted to see."

Foxy turned and waved to the couple. Toy Chica glared at him. She still didn't trust him. Bonnie titled his head to the side. Foxy walked toward him.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, "There are some people coming to see you."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"You may not remember them but they are friends of ours."

"And where are they now?" Toy Chica asked.

"They're on their way," said the puppet.

Bonnie had a bad feeling about this. They heard a knock on the door. Toy Bonnie called out saying that he'll get it. Foxy ran toward the door. Bonnie heard Toy Bonnie cry out.

"Who are you guys?!"

"They're okay, let them in," said Foxy, "they're with me."

They waited until Toy Bonnie and Foxy returned with two other animatronics. One was a brown bear and the other a chicken. They walked into the room. Bonnie held his head as images of them flashed in his head. The chicken gasped when she saw him. She ran toward him and pulled him into a hug. Toy Chica made a noise of jealousy. The bear walked toward the puppet and greeted him. The puppet shook his hand.

"Freddy," said the puppet, "it's good to see you again and you too Chica."

The chicken pulled away from Bonnie to greet the puppet. The bear walked toward Bonnie and patted his shoulder. Bonnie looked at him confused. The bear turned to Foxy. Foxy sighed and shook his head. The bear turned back to Bonnie.

"So, it's true," he said, "You don't remember us."

"Should I?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, it's us; Freddy and Chica," said the chicken.

"Don't push him, Chica," said Freddy.

"Sorry but I don't remember you," said Bonnie putting a hand on his head.

Toy Chica grabbed his other hand and glared at Chica. She was daring her to come near him again. Chica didn't notice her. Freddy sighed and shook his head. He turned to the puppet. The puppet nodded to him.

"Thank you for taking care of him for us but I think it's best to take things from here."

"You sure?" the puppet asked.

"Yes," said Freddy, "Bonnie needs his friends beside him right now."

"Hey, I said the say same thing you earlier but you told me no," said Foxy with a growl.

"But when the Captain says it you're okay with it? What the hell puppet?"

"Sorry, Foxy but I thought about it last night and you're right," said the puppet, "he needs his friends but first where's Golden Freddy. I must speak with him."

"He didn't come with us," said Freddy.

"I see well then."

"Freddy," said Chica, "should we take Bonnie back now?"

"You aren't taking him anywhere," Toy Chica roared.

Freddy turned to her. Chica stared at her. Foxy slapped his forehead. He knew that she would say something like that. Freddy walked over to her and stared her down. Toy Chica held her ground still holding onto Bonnie's arm.

"Let me tell you something girl," said Freddy, "I'm the Freddy Fazbear and I say that we're taking our friend back now."

"You aren't the boss of this pizzeria," Toy Chica growled, "I'm not giving him up without a fight."

"Toy Chica," said the puppet, "that's enough child, you knew as well as I do that Bonnie doesn't belong here. He would have to return to his home eventually."

"But…"

Bonnie grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He stroked her head before turning to Freddy. Freddy stared at him.

"I don't know who you are but no one talks to my girlfriend like that."

"What?!" Chica cried out.

"Oops, I forgot to mention about that," said Foxy.

"You should have mentioned that on the phone," Chica growled at him.

"Sorry Chica."

Chica walked over to Bonnie and stared into his eyes. He was serious. Chica had known when Bonnie was serious by the look in his eyes. She squeezed her fingers tightly. She stared at Toy Chica. She looked at their hands. She turned back to Freddy. Freddy nodded and held out an arm for her. Chica walked over to him and stood beside him.

Freddy wrapped his arm around her comforting her. He knew that she loved Bonnie but he never returned her feelings and now here he was with a girlfriend. Freddy stared at them before turning to the puppet. The puppet sighed shaking his head. Foxy groaned.

"Foxy," said Freddy, "grab Bonnie and let's go."

"Don't you dare touch him Foxy," Toy Chica hissed at him.

"Sorry girly," said Foxy," Captain's orders."

He grabbed Bonnie's shoulder and looked at him. Bonnie stared at him. Foxy sighed and gestured for him to follow. Bonnie didn't move. He couldn't leave his new friends here and he couldn't leave his love here. He looked down at Toy Chica. She looked up at him pleading with him to stay with her. He squeezed her hand. Chica looked down at her feet sadly. Foxy growled and pulled Bonnie away. He slipped out of Toy Chica's grasp. She ran after them. She caught up with them. The puppet was right behind them.

Bonnie managed to get out of Foxy grasp and stared at them. Freddy growled and stared at him. He knew that Bonnie was stubborn but this wasn't the time for it. They had to get him home so he could recover property. Bonnie held his head. Freddy grabbed his shoulders. Toy Chica ran to him grabbing his arm tightly.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Freddy," said Bonnie, "I want to stay here."

"What?" said Freddy, "Bonnie, you need to be surrounded by friends."

"I am," Bonnie replied, "I have friends here and most importantly; I've found someone very precious to me. It doesn't seem right leaving her."

"Bonnie," said Chica, "You can't stay here. Tell him Freddy."

Freddy sighed and looked into Bonnie's eyes. He could tell that Bonnie was serious. He turned to the puppet then to Toy Chica; who was holding his arm tightly.

"Take care of him please," said Freddy.

"You mean…."

"Yes, you can stay Bonnie," said Freddy, "it's clear that you truly mean this."

"Thank you Freddy," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica squeaked with excrement. She pulled him into a kiss. Bonnie kissed her back. Chica looked down sadly. Foxy patted her back. The puppet flowed toward Freddy. Freddy turned to him. The puppet looked at the happy couple.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, Bonnie seems comfortable here," Freddy replied, "I hate to remove him when he's feeling safe here and besides that girl has shown how much she cares for him by standing up to me. I admire her courage for her lover."

"If you say so but what about Springtrap? Surely, you have realized that he would appear."

"I'm aware of that," said Freddy, "But, Golden Freddy seems sure that you can help him. I'm just happy knowing that he's in good hands."

"I promise you Freddy," said the puppet, "I will look after him."

"Thank you," said Freddy, "but I must ask if we could spend the night. I want to see how well he fits in here."

"Of course," said the puppet, "make yourselves comfortable."

#

"Hey B," said Toy Bonnie, "come jam with me."

"Okay, okay," said Bonnie, "I'm coming."

He walked toward Toy Bonnie with a guitar in hand. The others sat there waiting for the music to start. Freddy sat there watching as the two rabbits started jamming. He looked around the room. Toy Freddy was snapping his fingers to the music. Chica leaned into Freddy listening to the music. Foxy hummed along. Mangle, BB and JJ stood there listening. The puppet hummed along as he walked by with a pile of paperwork in his hands.

Freddy turned to Toy Chica; who was staring at Bonnie with a loving look. Mangle giggled and elbowed her friend in the arm. Toy Chica looked at her then back at Bonnie. Mangle whispered something that made her blushed. Freddy chuckled. This girl was truly in love with Bonnie. Toy Bonnie got to his knees and sidling across the stage.

"Again," said Toy Freddy, "he really needs new material."

Toy Chica and Mangle giggled. Toy Bonnie leapt up into the air and came down doing the sprites. His ear flipped to the side as he hit his nuts. He fell onto his side. Bonnie stopped and helped him up. Toy Bonnie laughed nervously. Bonnie shook his head at him.

"You over did it," he said.

"Yeah, I guess, I did, thanks, B."

"Toy Bonnie, you're an idiot," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Bonnie groaned and got up with Bonnie's help. He glared at Toy Freddy before walking off stage. Toy Chica and Mangle giggled. He sat down holding his nuts. Foxy slapped his forehead. BB and JJ laughed at the look on his face.

"That was tough pal," said Foxy.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and made his way off stage. Toy Chica stood up and walked toward him. They talked to each other. Freddy watched as they were talking. He could see how much Bonnie felt about this girl. Chica saw it too and gripped Freddy's hand. Freddy looked at her then back at them. BB and JJ went over and asked Bonnie to play tag with them. He turned to Toy Chica; who told him to go ahead. He nodded and they cheered.

#

Bonnie was out of breath. He sat down at a table. Foxy walked into the room and saw him sitting there. He waved to him. Bonnie looked up and waved back. Foxy sat down across from him. He smirked at him. Bonnie stared at him confused.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"What Toy Bonnie busting his balls?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope, I meant with the kids."

"Yep," said Bonnie, "they always ask me to play with them. So I do."

"You always had a way with kids bud."

"I did?"

'Yep."

Bonnie smirked at him then turned to stare at the wall. Foxy chuckled about something. Bonnie looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"It just…"

"What?"

"That scene with Toy Bonnie brought back a memory when Freddy busted his balls."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Foxy."

"Yeah?"

"Were we the best of friends?"

"Of course, I remember everything we did together. Those were the days. We were a perfect team. I remember when we pulled a prank on Freddy. he wasn't too happy about it but we had a good laugh."

"I'm sorry, I can't remember."

"That's fine, don't worry about it."

"I would like to remember."

"I'm sure that you will pal. You will soon enough."

"BONNIE!"

They perked up as they heard Toy Chica crying out his name. Bonnie leapt up to his feet and ran toward her room. Foxy ran after him. They got there to see Toy Chica sitting up with tears in her eyes. Bonnie quickly ran toward her. Foxy stood there in the doorway. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She buried her face into his chest letting the tear fall. Foxy looked around the room and saw that no one was there.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, "Why did you call me?"

"I had a bad dream," she said, "This old an animatronic killed you right in front of me. I was so scared that it was real."

Foxy and Bonnie stared at each other. Foxy nodded. She must have dreamt about Springtrap. Foxy mouthed if she knew about Springtrap. Bonnie mouthed no. Foxy wondered how she dreamt about him killing Bonnie. Did she see the future or something? Foxy had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Bonnie.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said.

Bonnie nodded. Foxy walked away thinking about what just happened.

#

Toy Chica soon calmed down and told Bonnie about her dream. She did leave out a part of her dream but that for later though. Bonnie held her in his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled feeling safe in his arms. How could she dream about Springtrap? She hadn't seen him but maybe it wasn't Springtrap she saw; it could've been a different an animatronic. Bonnie looked down at her. She was staring up at him. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "just don't go anywhere please."

"I won't," he said.

She laid her head on his chest. Bonnie patted her head. They lied down on her bed. He kept his arms around her. She snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry that you had that dream."

"It's not your fault. I've been so worried that you might leave me. I guess, I must have made that dream happen."

"You shouldn't worry about that. I won't ever leave you. If I go anywhere then I'm taking you with me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He smiled and placed his chin on her head. She moaned with pleasure. She looked up at him. She remembered that day when he wooed with a romantic dinner and gave her that doll. She kept it on her nightstand as a reminder of that wonderful night. She blushed as she remembered what happened after that. She wanted to do that again but was too scared that he would run away. She looked up at him then kissed his chin.

"Bonnie," she said, "there's I want to do but I'm afraid on how you would react."

"What is it?" he asked, "I'm sure that I'll be fine with it as long as it's with you."

She blushed and kissed him in a way that she knew he liked. He moaned with pleasure. She moved her hands up and down his chest. Bonnie touched her leg with his hand. She deepened the kiss. Bonnie moaned again. He realized what was happening and pulled away. He stared down at her. She looked up at him pleading with him.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I want to."

"I do too," he replied.

He leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned with pleasure. Bonnie touched her chest. She groaned with pleasure as he touched her. She smiled as his hands roamed all over her body. This was it; her first time. This was going to be a moment she would never forget. She was going enjoy this. She had thought about it before when she and Bonnie got together but was afraid to ask him. Bonnie seemed more than willing to do it and that's was fine with her. After all, he was perfect. He was the kindest, sweetest animatronic she knew and it would make sense that it would be with him.

#

 _Bonnie woke up and saw that Golden Freddy wasn't there this time. He saw the rod flowing there in front of him. He reached out and touched it. The rod sparked and images flashed in his head. He saw himself standing between Toy Chica and an old animatronic. He recognized that animatronic. He had seen it before in his dreams. The animatronic held up an axe over its head. Bonnie held up his hand._

 _A blast of lightening shot out of his palm hitting the animatronic and knocking it off its feet. Toy Chica looked up at him. Bonnie turned to face her. He reached down to help her up. She took his hand and stood up. She stared at him. Bonnie checked to make sure that she wasn't hurt. He sighed with relief once he knew that she was safe._

 _"Bonnie, behind you," she cried out._

 _The axe pierced his chest. Bonnie fell onto the ground. Toy Chica cried out his name. The animatronic walked toward them. Toy Chica was on her knees at his side. Bonnie slowly got to his feet and glared at the animatronic. The animatronic held up the axe again. A hand reached up and stopped it. The animatronic vanished and Toy Chica was now lying on the floor out cold. Bonnie looked and saw Golden Freddy standing there._

 _"Golden Freddy," he said._

 _"You saw it didn't you," said Golden Freddy._

 _"Saw what?"_

 _"Toy Chica's dream," he replied, "if I didn't stop that axe then you would have died there."_

 _"Wait how could have seen her dream?"_

 _"When she was here the last time you used part of the rod's power to put inside of her."_

 _"Wait what?!"_

 _"You thought about protecting her, didn't you?"_

 _"Yeah, I did. Wait are you telling me that I used some of the rod powers to place inside of Toy Chica?"_

 _"Yes, more or less, you only put in enough to protect her from harm. Not enough to be worry about."_

 _"So, because that I could see her dream?"_

 _"Yes, but you must promise me that this wouldn't happen again."_

 _"I don't know if I can make that promise. Anyways, the others I've seen in my dreams: Freddy and Chica are here."_

 _"That isn't good."_

 _"You keep saying that but I don't understand what you mean by that."_

 _"I suppose I should tell you now."_

 _"So, what?"_

 _"Alright, whenever anyone from your past appears the seal weakens and the lightening rod's power becomes more noticeable."_

 _"I guess that's bad."_

 _"Especially, since Springtrap is hunting you."_

 _"Well, can't you just reseal the memories?"_

 _"That may not work a second and besides; do you want to forget about her?"_

 _Bonnie looked down at Toy Chica. He sighed. Of course, he wouldn't want to forget her. She was his whole world, to forget her was the worst thing in the world he could imagine. Golden Freddy nodded knowing what he was thinking._

 _"I thought so."_

 _"Okay, so what now?"_

 _"You must fight the rod for control. That's the only way to grain its power."_

 _"Wait, fight it."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"But how?"_

 _"Not now, you need more time but I'm afraid we don't have that much time."_

 _"Okay, so what should I do?"_

 _"Tomorrow night, you will the start. It'll take three nights to complete. If you don't end the fight by that time then the rod will custom you."_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _Golden Freddy disappeared into the darkness. A bright light flashed blinking him. Bonnie held up his hand shielding his eyes. The light costumed him completely. He closed his eyes. The sound of lightening echoed in his ears._

 _"Tomorrow I'll proof myself to you."_

 _The lightening grew louder and louder as the light was completely surrounding him. Bonnie heard Toy Chica's voice calling out to him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see her face staring down at him. He reached up for her. She called out his name. He moved closer and closer toward her. She reached out her hand for his. He grabbed her hand and she began to pull him up. He stared at her as the lightening sound faded away._

 _"Bonnie," she called._

 _"Toy Chica," he called back._

 _"Bonnie."_

 _"It's time to wake up sweetie."_

 _"Bonnie wake up sweetie, my bunny."_

 _"My dear sweet bunny, wake up."_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

Memories 9, lightening bite of 87

#

Bonnie woke up and found that he was lying in Toy Chica's bed with her. She was awake and staring at him. She smiled at him. He reached out and touched her face. She kissed him and snuggled closer to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Of course, I feel so comfortable sleeping beside you."

He smiled and heard Freddy letting out a scream. They looked up and got up. They headed to the stage room. The puppet was standing beside Freddy. He looked around and then back at Freddy. Freddy looked at him.

"You still have your touch Freddy," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddy asked.

"What's up Captain?" Foxy asked.

"Right," said Freddy, "I went back to our place and found that it was destroyed."

"What,' said Chica, "where will we stay?"

"Freddy and I have talked about it," said the puppet, "and you will stay here with us. this place is pretty big enough for of us to be living here."

"That's cool," said Toy Bonnie, "the more the merrier."

"Master, are you sure about this?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good, I've always wanted to have other girls around anyways," said Chica.

"Just don't get between me and Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

Chica rolled her eyes. She wouldn't dream of it. After all what happened last night with her and Freddy; Bonnie was the last thing on her mind now. BB and JJ cheered happily.

"Now, let's talk living arrangements," said Freddy.

"Yes, we must," said the puppet.

They walked away. Toy Chica looked up at Bonnie smiling. He smiled back. Foxy bounded his shoulder. Bonnie looked at him. This seemed very familiar to him now.

"I bet that makes your day bud," he said, "you don't have to leave your girl behind."

"Very funny," said Bonnie.

Foxy laughed. Chica and Mangle started with conservation. Toy Bonne and Toy Freddy talked about their new housemates. Foxy walked over to Mangle and started talking with her. Chica smiled and walked away to find the kitchen. Toy Chica smiled as she saw Foxy and Mangle talking. The kids were on either side of her. They stared at Foxy then back at Mangle before they decided to go play.

Bonnie watched and looked around the room. He could feel something roaring in his ears. He held his head trying to hold back the pain he felt. Toy Chica looked up and saw that he looked to be in pain. She grabbed her arm and looked up at him worried.

"Are you alright?"

Bonnie tried to answer but he couldn't get the words out. He fell back. Toy Chica cried out as he fell backwards. She reached out for him but he had already hit the floor. He looked up to see the others standing over him. He held his head. The pain was getting stronger. He closed his eyes hoping that would get rid of the pain but it didn't' seem to work.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," Toy Chica cried, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Everything went black and heard Foxy call out for Freddy. He could barely hear their voices as they tried to call out to him. He felt Toy Chica's hand holding his but soon that sensation was slowly fading too.

#

Bonnie opened his eyes lying on the table where he had been before in the recovery room. Toy Chica was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. He sat up and looked at her. She opened her eyes when she heard him move. She gasped and walked toward him. She grabbed his arm and gently set him back down.

"Don't move," she said, "You should take it easy for now. I'll go get master and Freddy."

She left the room but came back a few minutes later with the puppet and Freddy. Bonnie stared at them as they came into the room. The puppet began to examine him. Freddy stood in the doorway watching him. Toy Chica held her hands to her chest as she watched from the corner of the room. Foxy came into the room but stopped by Freddy from going any further. Foxy stared at him then at his best friend.

"Well?" Freddy asked.

"It's hard to say," said the puppet, "perhaps, it could be the rod."

"The what?' said Foxy.

"What are you talking about Master?" Toy Chica asked.

"Forget it," said Freddy, "Foxy, Toy Chica please leave us alone with Bonnie."

"But…"

"Now."

"Yes Captain."

Foxy headed out of the door. He looked over and sat that Toy Chica wasn't moving. He called out to her. She didn't move. She just stared at Bonnie worried.

"Go Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "I'll be fine."

She sighed and nodded. She followed Foxy out of the room. Foxy closed the door behind them. The puppet sighed shaking his head. Freddy rubbed the back of his head. Bonnie looked at him. Freddy walked toward them.

"So, if it's the rod," said Freddy, "then, what can we do about it?"

"I take it that Golden Freddy told you everything."

"Yes, he did," said Freddy.

"Well then, we can't take it without killing Bonnie. Only Golden Freddy can remove it since he was the one that put it inside of him."

"So, what does that leave us?"

"We must continue your training Bonnie," said the puppet.

"Actually," said Bonnie, "I've know a way."

"You do?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, Golden Freddy put a part of himself inside of me. He has appeared in my dreams. He told me how I can speed up the process but it would take three days for me to do it."

"What is it?" the puppet asked.

"I have to fight with the rod," said Bonnie.

"Is that wise," Freddy asked.

"It might be our only way," the puppet replied.

"I want to try it," said Bonnie, "it's worth a shot."

"You do have a point," said the puppet, "alright, Bonnie, we'll try it."

"Alright but if it doesn't work then I hope you have a plan B?"

"We'll see, alright Bonnie lie down and I'll use my power to put you to sleep for three days."

"Right."

Bonnie lied down and looked at them. Freddy walked over to him. He looked down at him. Bonnie gave him the thumb-up. Freddy looked up at the puppet. The puppet held up his hands. Green energy slowly flowed out. It went around Bonnie's. Bonnie felt his eyelids getting heavy. He closed his eyes but he could still hear them.

"If there's something you want to say then this is the best time for it," said the puppet.

"Yeah, please keep Toy Chica away from me. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Will do," said Freddy, "good luck Bonnie, you'll need it."

Bonnie began to drift off to sleep. He couldn't hear their voices anymore which meant it was working.

#

 _Bonnie opened his eyes and found Golden Freddy standing there. He stared at him for a moment before speaking._

 _"You're early."_

 _"I wanted to get started," said Bonnie._

 _"Alright then, your opponent is right behind you."_

 _Bonnie turned around to see a lightening version of himself; the lightening vanished revealing a sickly looking beast that looked just like him._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _ **"I am Drawkill Bonnie and I will be your opponent."**_

 _"The rod chooses its form," said Golden Freddy, "I won't be here to monitor you. So, you'll be on your own from here on out."_

 _"Right."_

 _Golden Freddy faded into the shadows. Bonnie turned to his opponent. Drawkill Bonnie let out a roar. He took a step forward. He leapt up into the air sending lightening at him. Bonnie jumped back as the attack came flying. He looked up and saw Drawkill Bonnie falling toward him. He held up his arms to block the attack. Drawkill Bonnie threw his arms back and then forward. His arms crashed with Bonnie's. Lightening sparked between them. He leapt back landing on his feet. Bonnie stood there watching him._

 _ **"Are I strong but it'll take more than that to control me."**_

 _"I'm sure it will."_

 _Drawkill Bonnie ran toward him slamming into his chest with his fist. Bonnie fell back onto his back. Drawkill Bonnie jumped on top of him and started punching. Bonnie held up his arms to keep his face protected. Drawkill Bonnie roared and continued punching. Bonnie bring up his foot kicking him in the gut. Drawkill Bonnie went flying into the air. Bonnie got up and looked up. He watched as his opponent landed onto his feet._

 _"You are strong," said Bonnie._

 _ **"This is only one of my many forms. I still have two more forms left. I will change each time."**_

 _"I see, will then let's see how you do in that form."_

#

Day 1,

Toy Chica sat there waiting for any sign of life. She didn't know how long it'll take but she wanted to see Bonnie again. She looked up at the clock. She groaned it had only been a few seconds but it felt like hours to her. The door opened and Freddy stepped out of the room. She looked at him. Foxy and Chica walked toward him.

"Freddy," said Chica.

"Where's Bonnie Captain?"

"He's with the puppet," Freddy replied, "they'll be busy for three days."

"What?!"

Freddy turned to Toy Chica. She stood up to her feet. She walked toward him. He had a bad feeling now. she glared at him.

"What are they doing?"

"Some training," Freddy replied, "they wish to be left alone."

"That won't be a good…."

Mangle was cut off by the look on Toy Chica's face. She made a fist. She wanted to be with Bonnie but if he needed to do this then, she'll leave him be even though it drove her crazy. She looked to the door sadly. Three whole days without Bonnie: that would be tough. Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"He'll be fine," he said, "Bonnie has always been tough."

She nodded sadly. Mangle walked toward her. She reached out a hand for her best friend. Toy Chica looked at her. Mangle stopped dead in her tricks.

"I need to be alone," she said walking away.

Mangle watched as her friend walked away. Foxy placed a hand on her shoulder. Mangle looked up at him. He sighed and nodded. She looked back at Toy Chica; who almost down the hall now. she turned back to Foxy and nodded.

#

 _Bonnie rolled onto the floor with Drawkill Bonnie running after him. Bonnie stopped and lied on the floor flat. Drawkill Bonnie held up his arm and swung it back into the air. Bonnie rolled to the side. Drawkill Bonnie roared as his arm came down. His arm hit the floor getting caught in the pavement. Bonnie got up and kicked him in the face._

 _Drawkill Bonnie fell back and rolled. Bonnie stood there as he crashed into the wall. He slowly got up to his feet and growled. Bonnie held up his fist. Drawkill Bonnie got to his feet. His eyes glaring at Bonnie's direction, he ran toward him. Bonnie leapt up into the air. He came down into his face. Bonnie jumped off and Drawkill Bonnie fell onto the floor. He looked up at Bonnie. He knew that this was just getting started._

 _ **"You still need to work on speed."**_

 _"I don't think that speed is the problem."_

 _ **"Oh really, then tell me what do you think the problem is?"**_

 _"Timing."_

 _ **"You are wise."**_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Drawkill Bonnie stood up and roared. Bonnie moved to the side. Drawkill Bonnie ran toward him. He swung his arm forward nearly slicing at Bonnie's torso. Bonnie slammed his fist into his face. Drawkill Bonnie went flying back. Bonnie walked toward him. Drawkill Bonnie stood up and roared. They heard an alarm go off._

 _"What was that?"_

 _ **"Day 1 is complete; time for me to change into my new form."**_

 _"What?!"_

 _He let out a roar and lightening formed around him. Bonnie shielded his eyes from the wind. The lightening disappeared and Bonnie saw that this was no longer Drawkill Bonnie but a nightmare in its place._

 _ **"Now, I'm Nightmare Bonnie, I still have one more form to take. If you can defeat me in that form then I will obey you."**_

 _"Right, I got it."_

#

Day 2,

Toy Chica woke up in her room. She looked around the room. She sat on her bed bringing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Tears fell down her cheeks. Bonnie wasn't here. She wanted to see him. She wished that he was there beside her. She looked over to where Bonnie had slept beside her the night before. She heard a knock on the door. She looked up and stared at the door. She heard Mangle's voice call out to her. She lowered her head to her knees. Mangle knocked again.

"Toy Chica," she called, "can I come in?"

"I'm in the mood to talk," Toy Chica replied.

"Please let me in," Mangle pleaded, "I know you."

"I don't to talk Mangle just please let me alone."

"I…"

Toy Chica buried her face into her knees. She heard Mangle walk away. She didn't mean to be mean but she wasn't in the mood right now. She cried into her knees. Why Bonnie? Why did it have to be Bonnie? She looked up to her nightstand. A doll that looked like Bonnie sat on her night stand. She picked it up and held it to her chest.

"Bonnie," she said, "please come back to me."

#

 _Bonnie fell back onto the floor. Nightmare Bonnie walked toward him. Bonnie looked up as he walked toward him. He picked him up by the throat. This form was much stronger than the first. Bonnie began to fear just how strong the last form was. Nightmare Bonnie let him fall only to jab him in the stomach. Bonnie fell onto his knees. Nightmare Bonnie grabbed his should making Bonnie look up at him._

 _ **"You don't have the strength to control me. You better just give me your body now and save yourself the trouble of death."**_

 _He held up his hand and cut into Bonnie's eye. Bonnie let out a cry of pain. The nightmare dropped him to the floor. Bonnie landed on his hands and knees. He looked up revealing part of his face had a scratch mark on it and his eye had been cut through. He stood up holding his eye. The nightmare kicked him in the gut. Bonnie let out a cry as he fell onto the floor. The nightmare walked toward him._

 _ **"Just give up, you're strong enough."**_

 _"I'm not backing down."_

 _ **"You are a fool. What could be the reason that you still resist me?"**_

 _"My friends!"_

 _The nightmare stared at him. Bonnie swung his fist into his face. The nightmare fell onto the floor holding his face. He removed his hand revealing that one of his eyes were missing. He looked up at Bonnie._

 _"Now, we're even."_

 _The nightmare stood up and punched his cheek. Bonnie went flying backwards. The nightmare leapt up into the air. Bonnie landed onto his back and looked up. The nightmare held up his arm back and swung it forward at him. Bonnie held up his hand catching it in mid air. The nightmare growled at him. Bonnie kicked him in the gut. The nightmare held his torso only leaving an opening for Bonnie's fist._

 _The nightmare went flying back hitting the wall. Bonnie took a step forward but stopped when he realized that they were in the pizzeria. He looked around the room. It was the stage room. He saw Foxy and Mangle talking to each other._

 _"Foxy? Mangle?" he called._

 _ **"They can't hear you."**_

 _Bonnie looked down at the nightmare as it slowly got up to its feet. Bonnie stared at him confused. The nightmare glared back at him._

 _ **"This is the outside world but we are just phantoms."**_

 _"What?!"_

 _ **"Yes, you can see your friends but they can't you."**_

 _Bonnie turned to Mangle and Foxy. They looked worried. Mangle buried her face in her hands. Foxy placed a hand on her shoulder. Mangle looked up at him. Foxy wrapped his arms around her comforting her._

 _"She'll be fine," said Foxy._

 _Bonnie found that the room had vanished and they were back in the dark room. He grabbed the nightmare by the throat and held up him._

 _"What was that? Why could I see my friends?!"_

 _ **"That was part of my power. I can show you things that you can't possibly imagine."**_

 _"Why show me that?"_

 _ **"You said that your friends are the reason that you want to fight me, right? So, why not show you what you are fighting for. That at least gives you a fighting chance."**_

 _"Hey Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy."_

 _That was Freddy's voice. Bonnie looked and saw Freddy walking into the room where Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were. They waved to him. Freddy looked around the room for something. He sighed sadly._

 _"She still hasn't come out has, she?"_

 _"Nope," said Toy Bonnie._

 _"She's been locked up in her room all day."_

 _"Freddy," a voice called._

 _Bonnie turned around to see Chica walking toward them. The puppet was with her. Chica walked right through him. He stood there in shock._

 _"Hey Chica, puppet," said Freddy._

 _"Master," said Toy Freddy, "I thought that you were with Bonnie?"_

 _"I needed a break," said the puppet._

 _Bonnie heard laugher and saw BB and JJ running toward the others. Freddy waved to them smiling at them._

 _"Is Bonnie okay?" BB asked._

 _"Will he be able to play with us soon?" JJ asked._

 _The puppet patted their heads laughing. Freddy chuckled._

 _"I'm sure that he'll be fine soon," said the puppet, "and he'll play with you two again soon."_

 _"Cool," said BB, "would he be able to play with Toy Chica too?"_

 _Bonnie's heart skipped a beat as he heard her name. The puppet sighed. Chica walked toward them and knelt down to get eye level with them._

 _"I'm sure that he'll be more than willing to play with you two and don't worry, he won't let Toy Chica be lonely for long."_

 _The image faded and he was standing in the dark room again. He turned to the nightmare and realized that he had changed. It still looked like the nightmare but it was glowing like a jack-o-lantern. The nightmare stepped forward toward him._

 _ **"This is my final form. Nightmare Jack-o-Bonnie."**_

 _Bonnie launched forward toward him full speed. The nightmare ran toward him. They clashed fist. Sparks filled the air as their fist clashed. Bonnie stared into the nightmare's eyes. The nightmare let out a roar sending a blast of lightening at his face. Bonnie went flying back hitting the wall. He found himself in the pizzeria again but this room was different. He looked around and saw the nightmare standing by a bed. The nightmare was staring down at the bed. Bonnie slowly got up to his feet. The nightmare turned to him._

 _ **"Do you realize where we are?'**_

 _"What?!"_

 _ **"Look and see for yourself."**_

 _"Why?"_

 _ **"This should be enough to push you over the edge."**_

 _Bonnie looked over to the bed and gasped. Toy Chica was lying on the bed sleeping. He could see that she had been crying. She was holding a Bonnie plush doll. Bonnie went over to her. He grabbed her hand and stared at her face. The nightmare walked toward him. Bonnie glared up at him with rage in his eyes. He punched the nightmare into the air. The nightmare went flying into a wall. Bonnie jumped on top of him._

 _"Why are you showing me this?!"_

 _ **"You said that your friends are a reason to fight but I believe you truly want to fight for her."**_

 _"What are you going on about?!"_

 _ **"She's the reason that you wish to become stronger, isn't she? I can tell what your true reason is. She is that reason."**_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _Bonnie punched him in the face. The nightmare made a sound as he punched him. Bonnie got up and grabbed the nightmare by the shoulder. He threw him to the side. He turned to the side. The nightmare spun in the air and landed on his feet. Bonnie let out a scream. The nightmare roared at him. They charged at each other. Bonnie held up his fist in the air swinging it forward. The nightmare swung his fist forward. Their fists connected creating a blast of lightening sending them both backwards._

#

#

#

#

Memories 10, lightening bunny part 1

#

Day 3,

Freddy walked around the pizzeria. It had been three days since Bonnie had been knocked out. He walked into the room where Bonnie's body was. The puppet was standing there watching his vitals. Freddy leaned against the door frame. The puppet looked up and waved to him. Freddy waved back and stepped into the room.

"The others are beginning to wonder," said Freddy.

"I know," the puppet replied, "but there haven't been any changes in his condition. I'm afraid he might not be successful."

"We can't think that," said Freddy, "I know that Bonnie will pull through."

"I hope, you're right Freddy."

"Master, what's going on here?" asked a voice.

Freddy and the puppet turned to see Toy Freddy walking into the room. He gasped when you saw Bonnie lying there. Freddy groaned slapping himself in the face. The puppet sighed. Toy Freddy walked over and touched Bonnie's hand. He looked up at them confused. Freddy knew this would happen sooner or later.

"What's wrong with Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked, "Why isn't he moving?"

"Toy Freddy, relax," said Freddy, "Bonnie is doing…"

"What?"

"Um…"

"Bonnie needs to rest," said the puppet, "So, I'm letting him rest up for a bit."

"But it's been three days now. How much rest does he need? Toy Chica could be planning suicide by now."

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Freddy groaned as he saw Toy Chica standing there. He slapped himself again. Toy Freddy looked at Toy Chica with a panic look on his face. Toy Chica stared at him confused. Freddy pointed to the door and stared at them.

"Both of you out," he said, "the puppet and I have some work to do."

Toy Chica stared at confused. She noticed Bonnie on the table. She covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. Toy Freddy froze waiting for her to scream. Toy Chica ran into the room and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck. Freddy tried to pull her off but she held on tight. She stared at Bonnie's face. Tears fell down her face.

"Bonnie," she cried, "what's wrong? Why isn't he waking up? What's wrong with my bunny?"

Freddy managed to pull her off and dragged her to the door. He pushed Toy Freddy out of the room. they stared at him. Freddy sighed and glared at them.

"Bonnie's fine," said Freddy, "He just has some things deal with right now."

"But…"

"Toy Chica, please just be patient, I promise that he'll be awake soon."

Freddy closed the door in their faces and leaned against the door. The puppet was checking the screen at kept Bonnie's vitals on track. Freddy walked toward the table and placed his hands on the table with a sigh.

"You did what you had to," said the puppet, "Bonnie wouldn't want anyone to see him like this."

"I'm sure that the others will know soon enough," said Freddy.

The puppet turned to him. He stared at him then at Bonnie. He sighed and shook his head with his arms across his chest.

'We can't do anything about that now," he said, "We must wait for Bonnie to wake up."

"I know but…"

"Freddy, I understand your concern but we can't do much now. It's all up to Bonnie now."

"I hope he wakes up soon. I take it anymore drama."

"Me too."

#

Toy Chica sat against the wall that Freddy, the puppet and Bonnie were in. She held her knees to her chest. She looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't get the image of Bonnie lying there in her head. Why was this happening? The puppet said that Bonnie was training but that didn't look like training to her. Did he get hurt? She felt a tear fall down her face. Foxy came out of kids cove with his arms up over his head stretching. He and Mangle had recently become a couple. Toy Chica was happy for them but it was tough without Bonnie around. Foxy stared at her. He scratched his head and walked toward her.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"Hey Foxy," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"I noticed that Toy Freddy and Freddy were talking in the recovery room and when I went to see what's going on…"

"What?"

"I saw Bonnie lying on the table. He was out cold. I went to him but Freddy pulled me off."

"What? How did that happen? Bonnie's pretty tough it should take a lot to knock him out."

"I don't know and they won't tell me anything. I just want Bonnie back."

Foxy squeezed his fist tightly. He walked to the door and kicked it opened. Toy Chica looked up and stared at him. Foxy looked around and saw that no one was there. He did see Bonnie lying there on the table. He turned to Toy Chica holding out his hand. She stared at him confused. Foxy gestured for her to come on.

"No one's here," he said, "you can be with him now."

She took his hand and he helped her up. They walked into the room. Toy Chica figured that the puppet and Freddy were in the basement. Foxy walked around the room for a bit before turning to Bonnie. He tapped his shoulder but no response. Toy Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand and held it in hers. Foxy stared down at his best friend.

"What are you two doing," a voice shouted.

They turned around to see Freddy standing there. He was pissed but so was Foxy. Foxy stormed over to Freddy and poked him in the nose.

"What's the big idea Freddy," he said glaring at him.

"Foxy, this isn't the time," said Freddy.

"Like hell!"

Toy Chica looked down at Bonnie's face. The puppet came up and shook his head. He turned to Toy Chica and sighed.

"Toy Chica, I thought Freddy told you to stay out," he said.

"Why can't I be with Bonnie?" she asked, "I want to be with him."

"That's not up for discussion Foxy," Freddy yelled.

"What's going on here Freddy," Foxy roared, "why is Bonnie lying there out cold and why are you keeping us away from him?! Don't keep us in the dark!"

"Foxy, this isn't the time!"

"I don't give a crap Freddy! My best friend is out cold and no one is telling me anything! I want answers!"

"I'm not telling you again Foxy! GET OUT!"

"NO FREDDY I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ANSWERS!"

"I'm not leaving either," said Toy Chica, "I want to stay with him."

Freddy slapped his face again. This was getting nowhere. The puppet flowed over to them and held up his hands. They vanished from the room. He turned to Freddy. Freddy glared at him annoyed. The puppet turned to the screen checking Bonnie's vitals.

"Why couldn't you do that in the beginning?" Freddy asked.

"Sorry, it just came to mind," the puppet replied.

"Where did you send them?"

"To their rooms."

Freddy rolled his eyes with a groan. The puppet looked at the screen. He turned to Bonnie. Freddy stared at the rabbit on the table. How long was it going to take? He couldn't put up with this for much longer. He sat down in a chair with a sigh. The puppet continued watching Bonnie's vitals. Bonnie's heart rate increased.

'What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that its nothing."

Freddy groaned again and put his hand over his face. He knew that Foxy wasn't finished yet and would return to fight again but what about Toy Chica? She would definitely come back. Freddy knew that her heart would lead her back to Bonnie no matter what. He stared at Bonnie's sleeping form. He watched as Bonnie laid still.

"Freddy?" a voice called.

Chica peered her head into the room. Freddy froze as he saw Foxy and Toy Chica with her. He had enough. He stood up and walked toward the door. He stared at them. The puppet turned to see them back again.

"Freddy, what's going on?" Chica asked, "Why is Toy Chica crying and why is Foxy angrily?"

"Look for yourself Chica," Foxy growled.

"The next person that tries to step inside will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Save it Fazbear," Foxy hissed.

"Foxy," said Freddy, "don't make me…"

"What?!"

Chica gasped when she saw Bonnie lying there. She looked at Foxy and Toy Chica then at Freddy. why was he keeping them from seeing him?

"Freddy, what's going on? Why can't they see him?"

"It's complicate Chica," said Freddy.

"How so?"

'I can't go into full detail."

"Please Freddy, let me see him just this once," Toy Chica pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no. Bonnie made me promise not to let anyone see him like this, especially you."

"Bonnie said that?"

Freddy nodded at them. Foxy crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew why Bonnie didn't want Toy Chica to see him like that. It would hurt her. Foxy made a fist.

"Yes, now that you have your answer please leave us. Today Bonnie should be wake up soon. I'll let you know then."

#

Toy Bonnie sat there nearly falling asleep. Toy Freddy was reading the newspaper when he heard a loud ban on the door. He tapped Toy Bonnie on the shoulder. Toy Bonnie looked up at him. Toy Freddy pointed to the door. Toy Bonnie got up and went to the door. As he reached the door it flew off. He jumped to the side. An old animatronic came into the building. Toy Bonnie saw that you had a strange weapon in his hands.

"Hello," said the animatronic, "is Bonnie here?"

#

Toy Chica sat at the table near the recovery room when she heard Toy Bonnie let out a scream. She knew that something was wrong. Foxy and Mangle came out of kids cove while Chica came out of the kitchen. Freddy and the puppet came running out of the room.

"What's happening?" Mangle asked.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie came flying into the room. Mangle and Foxy ran to help them up. Toy Chica got to her feet as an animatronic stepped into the room.

"Springtrap," said the puppet.

"Hello, my old friend," said Springtrap.

"What are you doing here!" Foxy shouted.

"Tell me, where is the bunny?" Springtrap asked, "Where are you hiding him?"

"You wouldn't get your hands on him," said the puppet.

"Well, then," said Springtrap, "I'll have to drive him out."

He held up the weapon that he had at his side. He pointed the weapon at the puppet. Freddy pushed the puppet to the side as a bream shot out from the weapon. The bream hit Freddy's body. Chica cried out his name. Foxy ran toward Springtrap tackling him to the floor. Springtrap fell onto the floor. The bream shot up and hit Chica in the chest. Foxy and the others watched as they changed into something that no one could describe.

"What did you do," Foxy hissed.

"They're phantoms now," said Springtrap, "and so will you."

He pointed the weapon at Foxy. The puppet quickly pushed Foxy aside only to get hit by the bream. The toys called out for their master. Foxy stood there with his eyes wide and jaw to the floor as the puppet became a phantom. Springtrap laughed and pointed the weapon at Mangle next. Foxy called out her name and leapt up into the air. He got between her and the bream. The bream hit his chest turning him into a phantom.

"FOXY!" Mangle and Toy Chica cried out.

Springtrap walked toward BB and JJ. Mangle quickly got in front of them. Springtrap pointed the weapon only to have Toy Chica knock him down onto the floor. Springtrap fell onto the floor. The weapon rolled across the floor and stopped in front of the stage. Springtrap kicked Toy Chica in the face. She let go of him. He got up to his knees and grabbed her throat and began to squeeze. She reached up trying to get him to let go.

The others tried help but the phantoms got in their way. Mangle looked at Phantom Foxy. She reached up touch his face but her hand went right through him. Foxy roared out and reached out for her throat. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and threw onto a table nearby. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy went flying backwards into the wall.

The Phantom puppet flowed toward them with Phantom Freddy and Phantom Chica on either side of him. Foxy held Mangle down onto the table. He stared into her eyes. He leaned down and said her name. Mangle tried to grab at his hands but she just went through them. Phantom Foxy placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Mangle looked up at him. Her Foxy was still there. Springtrap let out a scream that made the phantoms grow more violent. Springtrap held Toy Chica digging his knees into her stomach. Toy Chica gasped for air. She closed her eyes. She murmured something but no one heard it. Springtrap stood up and glared down at her. He turned to Phantom Freddy. Phantom Freddy brought him the weapon while the others were fighting.

"Excellent," said Springtrap, "we will turn last of them into phantoms and then get that rabbit to show himself."

Toy Chica slowly got to her hands and knees. Springtrap looked over his shoulder at her. He walked toward her and kicked her onto her back. He stomped onto her chest. Toy Chica cried out making the others react.

"You're still alive," said Springtrap, "I admire your strength but that won't last you very long."

Then the sound of lightening shooting through the air reached his ears. Springtrap turned around only to have a blast of lightening to his face. He fell onto the floor back first. He looked up and saw a rabbit animatronic standing there, holding Toy Chica in its arms. He noticed that there was electricity surrounding its body. Toy Chica looked up to see Bonnie staring down at her with a loving glaze.

"Bonnie," she said.

Bonnie set her down gently and turned to Springtrap. Springtrap stood up and stared at him. Bonnie walked toward him and punched him in the face. Springtrap went flying backwards. The other toys stood there when they saw Bonnie. He looked like he was short circuiting but that wasn't the case. The phantoms roared at him. Bonnie looked at them then at Springtrap. Springtrap stared at him. He squeezed his fingers into a fist.

"So, I see that you have controlled the lightening rod's power."

"Yes," said Bonnie, "I remember everything now too. I remember about my past, my friends and I even remember that you were the one that started it all."

"So, you remember me then."

"Yes."

"Well then, phantoms let's go."

Bonnie launched at him but Springtrap disappeared. Bonnie looked around the room. the phantoms and Springtrap were gone.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie leapt up into the air and went through the ceiling. The toys ran out after him. Bonnie took off with amazing speed. He found Springtrap and the phantoms running toward an amusement park. He landed onto the ground leaving a large crater where he landed. The toys finally made their way there. Springtrap turned around and glared at them. The phantoms screamed at Bonnie. Bonnie glared at Springtrap.

"You may have control of the rod for now," said Springtrap, "but if you follow me in here then you might as well give yourself up now."

"No," Bonnie shouted, "I'll save my friends and end you."

Springtrap held up the weapon and fired. Bonnie held up his hands and a barrier of lightening appeared in front of him. The bream bounced off and hit a ride nearby. The ride fell apart and hit the ground with a loud thud. The toys stood there watching this. Toy Chica gasped as Phantom Foxy went at Bonnie. Bonnie closed his eyes and sent a blast of electricity at Foxy. The blast hit Foxy and sends him flying deeper into the park. Springtrap appeared behind the toys and Toy Chica grabbed from behind. Bonnie turned around and stopped when he saw Springtrap holding Toy Chica in front of him.

"You won't dare harm a friend," said Springtrap "am I right?"

Bonnie growled and the electricity faded. Springtrap smirked and released Toy Chica sending her into Bonnie's arms. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her and stared at Springtrap. He laughed.

"If you want to fight me then come to "Fazbear Fright" and come alone."

He disappeared into the air. The phantoms vanished as well. The toys looked at Bonnie. Bonnie growled baring his teeth. Toy Chica grabbed his arm and looked up at him. Mangle cried and Toy Bonnie held her to comfort her. Toy Freddy held the kids.

"Go back," said Bonnie releasing Toy Chica.

"What?!"

She turned to him. Bonnie had his back to them. He walked away but stopped when he felt a hand grab his. He looked and saw Toy Chica looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He could feel the pain in his chest. He hated seeing her cry like this.

"Toy Chica take the others home," he said.

"No," she said, "we're going with you."

"No," said Bonnie, "you can't stand a chance against Springtrap. He's too powerful."

"All the more reason for us to come," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah B," said Toy Bonnie, "he took our master from us, remember?"

Bonnie groaned putting his hand to his face. Mangle made a sound that made Bonnie look at her. She held the children close to her.

"I want to go," she said, "Foxy is still in there and I want to get him back."

"We're going," said BB.

"Yeah," said JJ.

"No," said Bonnie, "I'm the only one who can beat him. You all will die if you come."

"What about if you die," Toy Chica shouted.

Bonnie stared at her. She stared him down. She wasn't going to stop until he agreed but Bonnie knew just how dangerous Springtrap was and he couldn't risk it. He had to save his friends and keep his new friends safe. He growled feeling that time was passing and the phantoms could remain phantoms forever if he didn't hurry. Where was Golden Freddy? Bonnie could us his help in a time like this.

"I'm not having this conservation with you guys," he said, "I need to go and beat Springtrap."

He turned to walk away. He could hear the toys following behind him. He turned back feeling more determined now more than ever to keep them back. He caught their faces; they weren't going to listen no matter what he said. Bonnie sighed. He finally gave up. The toys had broken him down. Toy Chica grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"We'll be fine," she said, "I just want to save the others just like you do."

"I know," he replied, "but, I would feel better knowing that you and the others are safe."

She lightly punched his arm. He stared at her. She pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back. They pulled away for air.

"And I can't let anything happen to you," she said.

They walked around the park until Toy Bonnie pointed out "Fazbear Fright". They all nodded and Bonnie banished the door in. He stood in front of the toys they made their way inside. BB and JJ kept close to Mangle. Toy Bonnie gripped onto Toy Freddy's shoulders looking around the hall as they walked. Toy Freddy slapped his hands away and called him a big baby. Toy Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand. Bonnie looked around protective.

"Where would he be," said Mangle, "I don't think that the door would be easy for us to get into without a trap or two."

"Hey, I found an office," said Toy Freddy, "we can use the camera to find them."

"Good idea," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and they made their way into the office. Toy Freddy looked at the tablet that showed the cameras. He slapped his hand against the table.

"What's wrong?" Toy Chica asked.

"The table is broken," he said, "we can't use it."

"Let me have a look," said Bonnie," I'm pretty good at repairing things."

Memories 11, the last of phantoms

#

Toy Freddy tried the tablet again. He was surprised that it was working now. He looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie leaned against the wall staring at him.

"It's working now," he said, "how did you do that?"

"It was a simple fix," said Bonnie, "I've dealt with worst."

"Wow," said Mangle, "Bonnie is good with his hands, isn't he?"

Toy Chica's cheek turned red as she remembered that night three nights ago. She had felt those hands herself. She looked over at him and smiled. Toy Bonnie sat against the wall. The girls were up against the wall too sitting behind the desk. Toy Freddy tapped the screen checking the cameras. Bonnie kept looking out at the window that peered into the hallway. BB and JJ were lying on the floor. It was past their bedtime anyways.

"I haven't found anything yet," said Toy Freddy, "but I'll keep looking."

Bonnie nodded and stepped to the open doorway. He peered out and then looked around the hall. He excepted at least a phantom to appear.

"See anything?" Toy Bonnie called.

"No," said Bonnie.

"What should we do now?" Mangle asked.

"Get some sleep," said Bonnie," I'll keep watch."

"By yourself?" Toy Chica asked.

"I've been asleep for three days, so I'm well rested."

"We should take shifts," said Mangle, "we can't let you do all the work."

Bonnie sighed and turned to them. He had more than enough energy to keep watch. He shook his head. Toy Chica glared at him. She put her hands onto her hips. She wasn't going let him stay up all night. Toy Bonnie yawned and lay down. Toy Chica threw a mice trap at him. It hit his forehead. He perked up and looked at her.

She glared at him. He knew that she wanted everyone on board with her. Toy Bonnie was tired and wanted to sleep so he could help against Springtrap. He looked at Bonnie and nodded. Bonnie slapped his forehead.

"Fine," he said, "we'll take shifts."

Toy Chica smiled. She and Mangle high fived. Toy Freddy chuckled knowing that Bonnie couldn't say no to Toy Chica.

'So, how do we do this?" Toy Bonnie asked, "Should we draw swings?"

#

Toy Chica slept in the back room beside Bonnie. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled closer. Bonnie opened his eyes and looked around the room. Toy Bonnie was still on his shift. He lied there holding Toy Chica close. He heard Toy Bonnie getting up and calling for Toy Freddy to take over. Toy Freddy didn't response until Toy Bonnie gave in and kicked him awake. Toy Freddy groaned and rolled over.

"It's your turn for watch," said Toy Bonnie.

"Alright, alright," said Toy Freddy, "I'm up."

Bonnie watched as he got up and walked into the front room. Toy Bonnie found a spot in the far left corner. He sat down and fell asleep. Bonnie looked around the room. Everyone else was still sleeping. He sat up and reached. He got up and walked to the front room. Toy Freddy leaned back in the chair. He turned to see Bonnie standing there leaning against the doorway looking out. Toy Freddy sighed.

"You should be asleep," he said,

"Can't sleep," said Bonnie.

"Why do you make it so difficult?"

"Huh?"

"We all want to help but he act like this whole thing is your own fight."

"It is, it's because of me this happened. If I didn't meet you guys then the puppet and the others won't be phantoms now."

"You can't blame yourself, if anyone is to blame then it's Springtrap's."

Bonnie sighed. Why didn't they understand how dangerous this was? Toy Freddy stared at him. Bonnie didn't look at him.

"If you didn't meet us then Toy Chica wouldn't be this happy."

Bonnie didn't do anything. He sighed and kept glaring out into the hall. Toy Freddy groaned. Bonnie knew that he was right. He won't have met and fallen in love with Toy Chica if he never met them. She was the only thing that made this whole thing worth it but did that really mean anything? Bonnie looked up at the clock.

"You can't do everything on your own."

"I know."

#

Toy Chica sat in the back room. She hasn't had any time to think about this for a while. How would she tell him? This was big but when was the right time. She looked up to the front room where the boys were. They had been there talking about a plan of attack. Springtrap had appeared late into the night. The cameras couldn't pick up the phantoms though. Toy Bonnie found a way to keep Springtrap away for a while.

Mangle came into the room. She waved to Toy Chica. Toy Chica waved back. Mangle sat down beside her. Toy Chica sighed. Maybe Mangle knew what to do.

"Hey Mangle," she said.

"What's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Toy Chica whispered in her ear. Mangle's jaw dropped to the floor. She stared at her in shock. Toy Chica looked away embarrassed.

"You're…."

Toy Chica covered her mouth with her hand. She held a finger to her beak. Mangle looked and saw Toy Freddy walking into the room. She turned back to Toy Chica and nodded. Toy Chica removed her hand from her mouth.

"If the guys found out then I won't be able to help in the fight."

"Well, you shouldn't in your condition. Have you thought on how you're going to tell him?"

"That's why I told you."

"Oh, well I guess. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Geez, thanks Mangle, you've been helpful."

"Hey watch it, you asked for my help."

"Yeah, I know but how should I tell him?"

"I'm not sure."

Toy Chica held her stomach. Mangle looked down at her stomach. This was a problem. No way shouldn't she be in this fight. She looked at her before looking over at the front room. If only this incent didn't happen then it might be easier. She knew that Bonnie would definitely keep out of the fight if he knew. She sighed wishing she could be a bit more helpful. Toy Chica stood up and walked toward the entrance. Mangle followed behind her.

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"What's up girls," said Toy Bonnie as he saw them coming out the room.

Bonnie sat in the chair and was leaning against the table when he noticed them. He eyes fell on Toy Chica. She didn't look so good. Toy Bonnie noticed this too. He looked at her titling his head to the side.

"We're just heading to the bathroom," said Mangle, "We'll be right back."

"Okay," said Toy Bonnie.

The girls walked off and Bonnie stared out after them. Toy Bonnie turned to him. Bonnie turned to the cameras and used them to watch the girls. They headed to the nearest bathroom. Toy Bonnie stood over him watching the cameras too.

"What do you think is right with Toy Chica?' he asked.

"I have no idea," said Bonnie, "I'll get to the bottom it."

He stood up and walked out of the room. Toy Bonnie called out to him. Bonnie looked over his shoulder at him.

"What should I do?"

"Watch for Springtrap, if you notice him getting too close to the girls; you know what to do."

"Right."

Bonnie walked down the hallway. He heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around but no one was there. He continued walking but stopped when he heard it again. He saw phantom Foxy standing there. He leapt back as the phantom moved toward him. Foxy launched himself into the air. Bonnie jumped to the side. The phantom went through the wall. Bonnie looked again but he didn't show up.

"MANGLE!" a voice cried out.

That was Toy Chica's voice. Bonnie ran down the hall until he reached the girls. Springtrap had Mangle by the throat. Toy Chica tried to get him to let go. Springtrap knocked her down to the floor. Bonnie made a fist that had sparks coming out of it. He ran toward Springtrap hitting in the side to make him drop Mangle. He caught her in his arms. She looked up at him. Bonnie set her down gently and helped Toy Chica to her feet.

"Well, well," said Springtrap, "you don't take my advice."

"I'll take care of you," said Bonnie, "then I'll save my friends."

"Big talk boy."

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "how did you…"

"Well, it seems like your boyfriend is very protective," said Springtrap.

Springtrap pointed the weapon at Bonnie. Mangle and Toy Chica gasped. Bonnie stood there making a fist. He bared his teeth at Springtrap. Springtrap shot the weapon. Mangle pushed Bonnie to the side. Bonnie went flying to the side. the bream hit her.

"MANGLE!" Toy Chica cried out.

"Why," Bonnie asked.

"Like you said," said Mangle, "you're the only one that can beat him and besides Toy Chica needs you."

She turned into a phantom. Tears fell from Toy Chica's eyes. Bonnie growled and stood up. Springtrap laughed at them. Bonnie made electricity form around his body in rage. He launched into the air and tackled Springtrap to the floor. He started punching him in the face. Springtrap sparked with every punch he took. Toy Chica fell onto her knees. She looked up at Phantom Mangle. Mangle made a sound before disappearing.

Springtrap knocked Bonnie off of him. Bonnie hit the floor hard. He stood up and growled at him. Toy Chica buried her face into her hands. Her best friend was gone. Springtrap laughed and disappeared. Bonnie shouted out but there no one that appeared. Bonnie growled before turning to Toy Chica. He walked toward her and got down to his knees. He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest.

"I swear," he said, "I'll get one of them back."

#

"Nanny Mangle," BB and JJ cried.

Toy Freddy took off his hat and bowed his head. Toy Bonnie bowed his head too. Bonnie had just told them what happened. Toy Chica was wiping the tears from her face. Bonnie wrapped his arm around her. She cried into his shoulder.

"We lost Mangle too," said Toy Freddy.

"What now?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Bonnie's eyes turned white with rage. He turned to them. They looked at him. He was holding himself responsible for this.

"Toy Bonnie took the kids to the back room and keep them there. Toy Freddy watch the cameras and if Springtrap gets close; do it."

"What about Toy Chica?"

"Take her with you to the back room."

"And you?"

"I'm going to hunting for Springtrap."

He turned around but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked and saw Toy Chica's face. His heart ached as he saw her face. He wanted nothing to comfort her but he had to destroy Springtrap. Like Mangle had said; he was the only one that could beat him. Toy Chica wrapped her arms around him. Bonnie touched her head. He wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest. Bonnie looked up at the others.

"Stay please," she pleaded.

"Fine, I'll stay."

He pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss. The others turned their heads letting them have a moment alone.

#

 _"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie."_

 _Bonnie opened his eyes and saw Golden Freddy standing there. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Golden Freddy stared at him._

 _"What," Bonnie asked._

 _"You seem troubled."_

 _"Of course, I am; my friends got turn into phantoms and my girlfriend is suffering and the others are depending on me. How can I protect them when I let one become a phantom? I'm panic."_

 _"No you aren't."_

 _"Yes, I am, I couldn't protect Mangle and now she's a phantom."_

 _"Look over there."_

 _Bonnie looked and saw phantom Mangle and phantom Foxy embracing. He stood up and was in shock. Golden Freddy nodded._

 _"By sacrificing herself, Mangle regained her love and there is a way to save them."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You must get that weapon from Springtrap and use it on the phantoms then they'll return to normal but there is another reason why I'm here."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"You must do something in order to save your friends but you might not like it."_

#

Bonnie woke up sitting beside Toy Chica. Her head was on his shoulder. He looked down at her. He gently moved her head to the side and got up. He walked into the front room. Toy Freddy was sitting there checking the cameras. He saw that Bonnie was awake.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Toy Freddy."

"Yes?"

"If something happens to me please take care of Toy Chica for me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind, just forget it."

Bonnie walked to the door leading into the hallway. Toy Freddy looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think."

He walked out of the room. he walked down the hall. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice phantom Mangle crawling over him. She looked down at him. He walked to the main hall. If this was the only way then fine. He looked up at the security camera in the corner. He let out a sigh. He had to do this. This had to be done. He rubbed the back of his head. He heard the sound that kept Springtrap go off which told him that Springtrap was getting too close. He looked and saw phantom Freddy walking around.

The phantom turned and saw him standing there. He walked toward him but didn't attack. Freddy titled his head to the side.

"Hey Freddy," he said.

Phantom Freddy let out a cry. Bonnie held up his hand and tapped his shoulder. Freddy blinked at him for a moment and titled his head to the side. Bonnie thought it was strange too. He couldn't touch them before. He looked down at his hand. This had to be the rod's power. He still had no idea how to use it property. Phantom Freddy roared before vanishing into the ceiling. Bonnie sighed and heard Toy Freddy's scream.

He ran back to the room and saw Springtrap standing there holding his weapon at JJ. Bonnie ran toward him but he was too slow. Springtrap fired the weapon. BB jumped in the way taking the blast head on. JJ cried out his name. BB turned into a phantom looking at Bonnie's direction. JJ cried out as Toy Bonnie held her back.

"You're next," said Springtrap.

Bonnie swung his fist into the back of his head. Springtrap fell onto the floor face first. The others looked up at him. Toy Chica gasped as the other phantoms entered the room. Bonnie turned to them. Springtrap laughed and got up to his feet. Bonnie turned to him baring his teeth. Springtrap swung a left hook into his face. Bonnie fell back.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica shouted.

Toy Freddy held her back from trying to get to him. Springtrap walked toward him. Bonnie looked up and growled at him. Springtrap held the weapon to his face. Toy Chica fought to get free. She called out Bonnie's name. a flash of light shot through the room knocking Springtrap to the floor. Bonnie looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" said Springtrap.

"Who is that?" said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widened as he recognized the figure. The others were confused on who this was.

"YOU!?" Bonnie cried.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Memories 12, old bear

#

"YOU!?" Bonnie cried.

The figure stepped into the room. Springtrap's jaw dropped as he recognized the figure too. A yellow bear stood there.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, it took me so long to find you," he said.

"Golden Freddy!"

"Who is this guy?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Golden Freddy, my old friend," said Springtrap, "you're late to the party."

"Springtrap," said Golden Freddy, "I see that you haven't changed much."

"Stand up Bonnie."

Bonnie got to his feet and stared at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy nodded to him. The others stared at Golden Freddy confused. Golden Freddy turned to Springtrap.

"You must surrender or otherwise face the lightening rod."

"Never, I've planned on fighting the boy."

"Bonnie, keep back."

Golden Freddy held up his hand. A white orb came out of his palm. The orb hit Springtrap in the chest. Springtrap let out a scream as he vanished.

"Where did he go?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I've sent him away for now," said Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy," said Bonnie.

Golden Freddy turned to him and nodded.

"You look well Bonnie," he said, "I take it the puppet took good care of you."

"Where have you been? The others were…"

"Turned into phantoms, I know. I've been watching in your head."

"Excuse me," Toy Freddy called out, "But who are you?"

"Ah yes," said Golden Freddy, "I was so relieved to see Bonnie in one piece that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Golden Freddy."

"Golden Freddy?"

"That's right and I'm a good friend of the puppet."

"How do you know Bonnie?" Toy Chica asked.

"We came from the same pizzeria," Bonnie replied.

Golden Freddy looked at him from the corner of his eye. Bonnie just stared back. Golden Freddy turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry that I've took too long. I had to make sure that things are ready."

"What is?"

"Never mind that now, I'm here to help you and soon this will all be over soon."

#

"You could've shown up sooner, ya know," said Bonnie as he sat in the chair.

Golden Freddy stood there staring at him. Bonnie leaned forward into the chair. Bonnie sighed rubbing the back of his heads.

"If you know what's been going in my head then that was really…"

"Me."

"I thought so."

"Bonnie, I still except you to…"

"I know, I know, it's all for the greater good, right?"

No answer.

"Right, but I'm sure that's a good idea."

"We can't let the lightening rod continue on living."

"I know that but still, I think I can use its powers."

"No, you are only meant to use it against Springtrap."

"Yeah, I die right?"

No answer.

"Golden Freddy, " he said getting up.

"If that does happen then what would happen to the others?"

"They'll be fine."

"I'm starting to wonder if this was your plan for me all along."

No answer.

"Right."

"Bonnie," Toy Chica called, "it's time for bed."

"Right, I'll be right there."

"Bonnie," said Golden Freddy cutting off his path.

Toy Chica looked confused. They had been acting like that since Golden Freddy got here.

"Keep it between us."

"I plan on it."

Bonnie walked toward Toy Chica and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"What were you guys talking about," she asked.

"Nothing important," he replied.

"Okay then."

They walked into the room. The others were fast asleep. Toy Chica pulled him to a corner of the room. Bonnie sat down beside her. She placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bonnie closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

#

"Bonnie, wake up," said a voice.

Bonnie opened his eyes to see Golden Freddy standing there.

"Couldn't you just enter my dreams," he groaned rubbing his eyes.

"We got a problem."

"What of kind problem?"

"Come on."

Bonnie gently removed his arm from Toy Chica's shoulders and stood up. He followed Golden Freddy into the room. Golden Freddy pointed to the tablet. Bonnie looked at him then walked toward the tablet. He looked on the screen and saw strange animatronics that looked just like Foxy, Chica and Freddy walking the down the halls. They reminded him of Drawkill Bonnie. He looked to Golden Freddy.

"Are they…?"

"Yes, it's them," said Golden Freddy, "Our friends, Springtrap must have found those animatronics and now they're inside them."

"Damn it," said Bonnie, "now what?"

"I'm not sure, we could still get the weapon and turn the others back to normal. Then the puppet can help us."

"Unless, you have a plan to get it then we're screwed."

"I do but you won't like it since it involves the toys."

Bonnie glared at him. Golden Freddy nodded. He knew that Bonnie wasn't going to like this one bit.

#

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Yup," said Toy Bonnie.

"Why can't I help?" JJ whined.

"You are helping," said Toy Chica, "you can keep an eye out for Springtrap and make him go away."

"Okay."

"Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy," said Bonnie, "let's go."

Toy Chica kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her back. Golden Freddy made a noise to get their attention. Bonnie nodded to him. Golden Freddy gestured for Toy Chica to follow him. She walked out the room after him. Bonnie turned to the boys and they nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

They ran out of the room. Toy Bonnie made a loud noise to get phantom Mangle's attention. Toy Freddy called out and the phantom puppet appeared. Phantom BB wasn't far behind. Bonnie ran past them as the phantoms followed them away. He and Golden Freddy had the boys distract the phantoms while Golden Freddy and Toy Chica went for the weapon. Of course, there a secret part of the plan that Golden Freddy and Bonnie kept from the toys. Bonnie would deal with the Drawkill animatronics.

He saw Drawkill Foxy walking around the far section of the building. He called out to him. Foxy turned and walked toward him. Bonnie quickly jolted away. He looked behind him to see Foxy running after him. So far it was going well. Bonnie jumped over a table that was lying on its side. Drawkill Chica came out from a side corridor.

She turned and saw him coming. She tried to block his path but Bonnie used electricity to make himself untouchable. He ran past her and she ran after him. Now he had two after him. He hoped to find Drawkill Freddy too. Bonnie knocked over a statue of Foxy over. Chica tripped over it. Foxy tripped over her. Bonnie got into the closest room. he heard growling and looked to see Drawkill Freddy standing in the room.

Freddy walked toward him. Bonnie stood there as he heard the other two behind him. He looked over his shoulder. They ran toward him. Bonnie ducked down making them hit each other. They fell back onto the floor. He stood up and sighed. This was too easy. He hoped the others had the same luck. He quickly dragged them into the room and blocked it with objects he found around the room and the corridor.

"Sorry guys but this is for your own good."

#

Memories 13, save my friends

#

Golden Freddy and Toy Chica leaned against the wall. Golden Freddy peered around the corner and saw Springtrap standing there. He slammed his fist onto the table. Golden Freddy turned to Toy Chica. Thanks to JJ; Springtrap was kept in the very back room. Golden Freddy jumped out attacked Springtrap from behind. Springtrap let a scream as he was jumped. He looked up and saw Golden Freddy standing over him.

"Golden Freddy," he said.

"Now I have you," said Golden Freddy holding up his hand.

Toy Chica ran past them and dived for the weapon that was on the table. She wrapped her fingers around it and held it up to Golden Freddy. Springtrap let a out scream. Phantom puppet appeared and stared at them. Golden Freddy swore under his breath.

"Master," Toy Chica gasped as the puppet approached her.

The puppet held out his hand to her. She stepped back holding the weapon to her chest. The puppet launched at her. Toy Chica closed her eyes and heard electricity shooting through the air. The puppet let out a scream as electricity hit his back. Toy Chica looked and saw Bonnie standing there holding up his hand.

"Bonnie," she cried happily.

"Sorry about that Mr. Puppet," said Bonnie, " I had to."

"Toy Chica use it on the puppet," Golden Freddy ordered.

Toy Chica held the weapon up to her eye and aimed for the puppet. She pulled the trigger and a bream shot out of the mouth of the weapon. The puppet tried to move but Bonnie used electricity to hold him still the bream hit and the puppet cried out as he returned to his original form. Bonnie lowered his hand to his side.

The puppet looked around and saw Toy Chica and Bonnie standing there. Springtrap let a cry. The puppet turned and saw Springtrap and Golden Freddy fighting. He held up his hands and Springtrap flowed into the air. The puppet crossed his arms and Springtrap went flying across the room. Golden Freddy appeared at the puppet's side.

"Its good to see you again old friend," said Golden Freddy.

"The same to you," said the puppet.

Springtrap got to his feet and roared at them. The puppet held up his hands and Springtrap vanished.

"He'll be back," said the puppet, "right now let's save the others."

#

Toy Bonnie was struggling as phantom Mangle held him by the throat. Phantom BB sat on top of Toy Freddy laughing. A bream of light shot out hitting The phantom animatronics. BB and Mangle returned back to normal. Mangle let go of Toy Bonnie while BB stood up. The puppet flowed into the room with Toy Chica holding the weapon in hand.

"Mangle, BB, you're back," she cried happily.

"What happened?" BB asked.

"Toy Chica, are you okay?" Mangle asked.

"Yup," Toy Chica replied.

Bonnie and Golden Freddy entered the room. They looked to the puppet; who nodded. Toy Chica and Mangle hugged each other. Bonnie smiled at Mangle then at BB. BB smiled back. Mangle waved to him. Golden Freddy elbowed his shoulder. Bonnie looked at him. The puppet sighed. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder.

"We aren't done," said Golden Freddy, "Bonnie, did you lock them in a room?"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied.

"Alright," said the puppet, "Golden Freddy and I will repair them. You stay here and take care of the toys."

"Got it," said Bonnie.

They left the room and Bonnie led the toys back to the office. JJ gasped and ran when she saw BB and Mangle were back. She hugged them. Toy Chica smiled and turned to Bonnie; who leaned against the wall. She walked toward him.

"You did it," she said, "you kept your promise."

"No," he said, "That was all you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. Mangle made a noise drawing their attention to her. She gestured to Toy Chica tell him. She figured this was the best time to tell him.

"Bonnie,' she said, "I have…'

"Did ya miss me Bon?" a voice called out.

"Foxy," Mangle sang running toward him.

Foxy held out his arms and embraced her. They laughed and kissed. Chica and Freddy made their way into the room behind him. Bonnie smiled and waved at them. Freddy and Chica walked toward him. Freddy patted him on the back while Chica hugged him. Foxy walked over and bounded his shoulder. Bonnie smiled at his best friends.

The puppet and Golden Freddy came into the room and smiled. The other toys greeted them. It was a happy reunion, they all were talking and laughing as they caught up.

"Alright, everyone," said the puppet, "let's get out of here."

"Not so fast," said a voice.

Springtrap stepped into the room. They all turned and saw him standing there. Foxy and Bonnie got in front of their girls. Freddy held out an arm in front of Chica. Springtrap walked into the room. He was pissed now.

"Bonnie," said Golden Freddy.

Bonnie stepped forward and stared Springtrap down.

"Let's finish this boy," Springtrap hissed, "you and me."

"Sounds like a plan," said Bonnie.

"Met me in the back room and come alone."

"What," said Foxy.

"Fine."

Springtrap disappeared. They all turned to Golden Freddy.

"Bonnie go," said Golden Freddy.

Bonnie was about to step out when Foxy grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't go alone pal," he said.

"I have to Foxy, it's the only way to save everyone."

"Bonnie please don't," said Toy Chica, "I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry Toy Chica but it's me he wants and that's what he's going to get."

"Bonnie!" she shouted, "I'm pregnant!"

The room went silent. Bonnie turned to look at her. She held her hands to her chest. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father.

"What," he said.

"I'm pregnant and I know it's yours."

Bonnie remembered that night they shared in her bedroom when she had that nightmare. That must have been when it happened. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The others were speechless. Bonnie looked down at her.

He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I have to fight him but I promise to come back to you and our baby."

He let go of her hand and took off. Toy Chica called out his name but he kept running. He ran down the hall until he made it to the back room. Springtrap was waiting for him. Springtrap stood up from where he was sitting.

"Ready boy?"

"Bring it."

#

"You're pregnant," Foxy cried out.

"I can't believe this," said Toy Bonnie, "Toy Chica gets the hero's baby."

Toy Freddy slapped him across the face. Toy Bonnie fell onto his back. Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder. Toy Chica touched her belly. She hoped that Bonnie would return soon. Freddy looked at the puppet and Golden Freddy.

"Let's get out of here," said Golden Freddy.

"I'm not leaving without Bonnie," Toy Chica cried.

"No time to argue," said Golden Freddy pulling her along.

The puppet used his powers to teleport himself and the others out of the building. Toy Chica cried out Bonnie's name.

#

Bonnie fell onto the floor. Springtrap walked toward him. He held up the axe he had over his head. Bonnie held up his hand making a barrier. The axe swung down and hit the barrier. The blade broke in half. Bonnie kicked Springtrap in the gut and leapt up to his feet. Springtrap fell back and landed on his butt. He got up and swung his arm forward. Bonnie moved to the side but the hilt of the axe hit his arm. The force broke off his arm.

Bonnie held his shoulder. Springtrap roared and charged at him. Bonnie jumped to the side and he hit the circuit breaker with the hilt. The breaker sparked and blew up. Fire slowly swallowed up the building. Bonnie swung his arm forward. Springtrap took the hilt and jabbed into his face. He pulled it back taking his face off with it.

Bonnie held out his arm and sparks surrounded his arm. He wrapped his arm around Springtrap's neck and held him to the floor. Springtrap tried to move but couldn't.

"It's no use," said Bonnie, "I've magnetized my arm, so now you can't move."

"You little…"

Bonnie felt the fire creeping up his leg. He closed his eyes knowing that this was the end. He wished that he could've seen his friends one more time. He wanted to marry Toy Chica and watch their baby grow up together. He had imagined life with her. It was wonderful, he would have enjoyed every second of it. He pictured her smiling face and their beautiful baby looking just like its mom. He loved the idea of being a father to Toy Chica's child but now he would never get the chance to hold his child or marry his love.

"Get off of me," Springtrap cried out.

Bonnie ignored him. He kept his mind on what perfect life he could've with Toy Chica. Her beautiful face would be the first thing he saw every morning and their baby. It would be beautiful. He imaged watching the child grow up. He imaged playing with the child. He wished that this had ended differently but Golden Freddy had told him that the lightening rod was too dangerous let stay on earth.

Bonnie had to end his life to save everyone he cared about. I hoped that this was worth it. He wanted his child to grow up happy and healthy. He wanted Toy Chica to smile every moment she shared with their baby. He imaged Foxy and Mangle living happily together. He hoped that Foxy didn't take it for grant. Bonnie felt the flames on his body now. This was it, time to die. He couldn't hear Springtrap anymore as the fire roared in his ears.

"I love you, Toy Chica," was the last thing he said.

#

Toy Chica tried to run back into the building but Golden Freddy held onto her tight. The others stood there watching her. They heard a loud exploration. Toy Bonnie turned around and his face turned white. The building was now on fire. Toy Chica cried out Bonnie's name. Foxy's jaw dropped to the ground. Chica called out in horror burling her face into Freddy's chest. JJ and BB held onto Mangle's legs. Foxy tried to run in but Mangle grabbed him trying to stop him. Golden Freddy released Toy Chica. She fell onto her knees.

"BONNIE!"

#

#

Memories 14, my child

#

It had been four months since the fire burned down "Fazbear Fright" and life went on and usually well almost. Toy Chica was washing the dishes when she felt a small hand touch her leg. She looked down and smiled. A small rabbit that looked like Bonnie stood there. She giggled and picked up the child. The bunny laughed.

"What are you doing Lit' Bon?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," said the child.

"Okay, okay, let's get you something to eat."

She walked over to the cabinets and found some animal crackers. She grabbed it and took out a small handful. Lit' Bon took them and shivered them all into his mouth. Toy Chica giggled. She walked out of the kitchen carrying her baby with her. She saw Mangle and Foxy sitting on the stage talking. She smiled and carried her baby into the next room. Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey there mommy and baby," said Toy Bonnie when he noticed them.

"Uncle TB," said Lit' Bon, "What are you playing?"

"A song that your daddy taught me."

"My daddy?"

"That's right little dude."

"Toy Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "could you take it easy on the music? I have to put him down for a nap."

"No problem," said Toy Bonnie.

"Thanks."

"Later hero baby."

She looked at him. He had to say that. Toy Bonnie always called him that but Lit' Bon had no idea why he said that. He was still too young. She made her way into the small apartment like room that had two bedrooms. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked into one to the bedrooms there was crib in the middle of the room. She walked toward the crib and placed Lit' Bon inside. She kissed him and pulled out the side.

"Mommy," said Lit' Bon, "tell me a story."

"What story do you want to hear?"

"One about my daddy."

Toy Chica's heart sank. Lit' Bon had asked about his father before but it hurts every time. She wanted none more than to have Bonnie here with them. She sighed and told him a story about his father. It was the story where Bonnie had told her his feelings for her. Lit' Bon smiled and fell asleep. Toy Chica tucked him in.

"Sleep well, my little Bonnie," she said.

#

Toy Chica walked into the stage room. Chica and Mangle were talking when she saw them. They turned and waved to her. She waved back and walked them. Mangle patted to the seat next to her. Toy Chica sat down.

"How's Lit' Bon?" Chica asked.

"I just put him down for a nap," said Toy Chica, "he asked about his father again. I can't take it. I wish that Bonnie was here."

"Hey," said Mangle, "we all wish that Lit' Bon could've known his father."

"That's right," said Chica, "I know its tough for you but it must be tough for him, not knowing his father."

"You're right," said Toy Chica, "I've always acted brave for him but I'm still torn up over what happened with Bonnie."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you know of a way to bring Bonnie back."

Toy Chica got up. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She had Lit' Bon to think about now. She had to be strong for him. She walked out of the room and saw Foxy telling BB and JJ a story about pirates. She sighed. Foxy had taken the father role for them since he started dating Mangle. Toy Chica was jealous of Mangle since Foxy wasn't died. She held her arms to her chest. She fought back the tears like she always have.

"Toy Chica," said a voice, "could you come in here."

Toy Chica followed the voice to the recovery room. She saw the puppet, Golden Freddy and Freddy standing there staring at the monitor.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The puppet turned to her and nodded. Freddy then turned and walked toward her. He stared at her before speaking.

"Where's Lit' Bon?" he asked.

"Taking a nap," said Toy Chica, "why?"

"We have reason to believe that he has some of the lightening rod's power inside of him," said Golden Freddy.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, we've been looking at his scans and they're the same as his father's."

"You mean my baby has…"

"Yes," said the puppet, "we must run more test on him."

Toy Chica made a fist. Run some test on her baby?! They were insane. There was no way she was going to let that happen. He was her baby, the only thing that she had left of Bonnie.

"No," she said, "he's just a baby and he's my baby. I won't allow it!"

"We thought that you would say that," said Freddy, "but, we have to."

"No," she cried, "I'm not losing my baby too."

"Toy Chica…."

"NO! NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY BABY!"

"Mommy?! Where are you?!"

Toy Chica left the room and headed to her apartment room. She saw Lit' Bon standing there holding his doll in his arms. He looked scared. She walked over and picked him up into her arms. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, it was scary."

"Don't worry, mommy is here and she won't let anything hurt you."

Lit' Bon looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. She held him close to her. He fell asleep in her arms. Toy Chica sat down onto the couch with him in her arms. She held him in her arms staring down at him. She smiled at him.

"I won't let anyone hurt my baby," she said, "Mommy loves you."

#

Lit' Bon sat on the stage playing with his toys. BB and JJ walked toward him. They waved and he waved back. Mangle and Toy Chica were talking but not too far from the stage. BB sat down beside Lit' Bon and grabbed a toy that was lying on the stage. He laughed as he made the toy tickle Lit' Bon. Lit' Bon laughed. JJ joined in on tickling the baby. They were nice to him. They even played with him from time to time.

"What's ya playing Lit' Bon?" BB asked.

"Airplanes," said Lit' Bon, "I pretend my toys are airplanes."

"Can we play?" JJ asked.

"Yeah."

They played until Mangle called them for dinner. Lit' Bon said goodbye to his friends. Toy Chica walked over and picked him up. He laughed and she giggled. He was so cute or at least that's how she saw it.

"You ready for dinner?" she asked carrying him away.

"Yeah," he cheered.

She giggled. He was so cute.

"Alright," she said, "I'm making your favorite."

"Yay!"

She laughed as they got to their apartment room. She set him down onto his high chair and went to prepare dinner. Lit' Bon waited until she returned with a plate of food. He cheered as she put it down in front of him. Lit' Bon buried his face into the plate. He looked up at her and she giggled. He smiled and went back to his food.

Toy Chica looked up at the clock and turned to her son. She picked him up and wiped his face. She took him into the bathroom and helped him brush his little teeth. She then carried him to his room. She put him into his crib and putted up the side. She leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. Lit' Bon grabbed his doll and brought it to his chest and fell asleep. She tucked him in tightly and made her way out of the room. She walked to her room. She got onto the room and looked over at a doll that looked just like Bonnie lying beside her. She grabbed the doll and held it to her chest. Tears fell down her face.

"Bonnie," she whispered, "I wish that you were here to see our beautiful boy."

She laid down and closed her eyes. She let sleep take away into dream world. She dreamt that Bonnie was alone and was holding Lit' Bon in his arms. He smiled down at the baby and then looked over to her. She smiled in her sleep as a tear fell down her cheek. How she wished that it wasn't a dream and that Bonnie was here with them.

#

Lit' Bon slept in his bed. He didn't notice the figure standing over his crib. The figure peered down at him and reached out. The figure lifted him up into its arms. Lit' Bon moved and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the figure standing there holding him. Lit' Bon did not recognize this figure. He let out a cry. The figure covered his mouth.

"Lit' Bon," a voice called from the next room.

"Are you alright? Do you need mommy?"

The figure looked to the door before turning to the window. It ran toward the window breaking the glass. Toy Chica heard the glass break and ran to see what was going on. She pushed the door open and gasped when she saw that Lit' Bon was gone. She let out a loud scream that woke up the whole pizzeria.

#

Memories 15, alive

#

Toy Chica came running of her apartment room calling out for her son. She ran into the stage room. Freddy and the others were running toward where they heard the scream. Foxy ran into Toy Chica knocking them both down onto the floor. Mangle helped Foxy up while Toy Bonnie helped Toy Chica to her feet.

"Toy Chica, what's wrong," Mangle asked.

"Lit' Bon, is gone," Toy Chica cried, "someone took my baby!"

"WHAT!?" the others shouted.

"Did you see who took him," Foxy asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, but I know someone took him," she said, "he won't just get up and leave me."

She buried her face into her hands. Mangle wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her. Foxy turned to Freddy.

"We must search for him," said Freddy, "We wouldn't stop until we find him."

"Right," the others said.

#

Springtrap made it back to the ruins of "Fazbear Fright" and looked around. He looked down at the child in his arms. Lit' Bon was crying. He growled at the child before taking a step inside the ruins. He looked around and excepted the child's cries to draw him out.

"Bonnie," he called, "I know you're here. I have someone here I want you to meet. I have your son and if you want him back then give yourself up."

He waited and a withered animatronic stepped out of the smoke. Lit' Bon cried in his arms. Springtrap smirked at the withered animatronic. The animatronic stepped toward him. Springtrap laughed. The withered animatronic looked at him.

"Good boy," said Springtrap.

He held up Lit' Bon in the air. Bonnie froze as he stared at the child. The child looked just like him. Was this really his son? Lit' Bon kept crying.

"Shut up you little brat," Springtrap roared slamming him into a destroyed wall. Bonnie ran toward him and punched him in the face. Springtrap went flying back. He lost his grip on the baby but Bonnie grabbed the child quickly. He disappeared with the child. They reappeared in the ruins of the office. He looked down at the child in his arm.

Lit' Bon looked up at him and titled his head to the side. Bonnie titled his head to the side at him. Lit' Bon laughed. Bonnie chuckled. He sat down against the wall. Lit' Bon reached up for him. Bonnie leaned down letting the child touch his lower jaw since that was what was left of his face. Lit' Bon laughed and clapped his hands.

"So, what's your name?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie junior," Lit' Bon replied, "but they call me Lit' Bon."

"Lit' Bon, huh?" said Bonnie, "So, she named you after me did she?"

"You know mommy?"

"Of course, I'm your father."

"You're my daddy?"

"Yes, I am. I wished that I could've been there for your birth. I bet you were beautiful when you were born."

"Where are we?"

"Fazbear Fright, well what's left of it at least."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you been with us?"

"Well, that's a long story. I'll tell you when you're older."

He heard Springtrap's footsteps getting closer. He looked over his shoulder and saw Springtrap walking around looking for them. Bonnie held his son against his chest and teleported away. they ended up in another room. Bonnie took a deep breath. The lightening rod did come in handy when he needed it. Lit' Bon held onto him.

"We're safe for now."

"Who is that bad man?"

"He's after me," said Bonnie, "and he'll use you and mommy to get to me."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

#

Toy Chica called out for her son but no answer. Mangle walked around looking into old buildings. Toy Chica peeked into an empty building and punched the wall when she didn't see her son. Tears fell down her face. First Bonnie and now her baby; she was losing all the men in her life. Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder. Toy Chica looked up at her.

"Don't worry we'll find him," she said.

"I hope so, I can't lose him too."

"Hey girls," a voice called.

They turned to see Foxy running toward them. He got to them and stopped to catch his breath. He stood up and held out a doll to Toy Chica. She gasped as she took a good look at it. She grabbed the doll from Foxy's hand and held it to her chest.

"This is Lit' Bon's favorite doll," she said, "Where did you find it?"

"The amusement park where we fought Springtrap."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I told Freddy and the others, they're heading that way now."

"Let's go," said Toy Chica, "to get my baby back."

#

They met up with the others. Freddy stood in front of the entrance. The park had shut down since the fire had spend throughout the park.

"Alright, we know that the search led here so, let's spilt up and find him. If anyone finds him call the others to your location. We don't know how dangerous this person is that took him but be careful all of you."

"Right," the others replied.

Freddy pushed the gates opened and they entered into the destroyed park. Toy Chica, Mangle and Foxy walked to the east. Foxy came to the ruins of "Fazbear Fright" and turned to the girls. They nodded and followed him inside.

"What makes you think that he's in here, Foxy?" Mangle asked.

"I just have a feeling that there's something here," Foxy replied, "if this is where her is then it couldn't help to look."

"Let's go," said Toy Chica.

They entered the ruins and walked down the halls. The building was missing part of its roof and the walls were pretty such gone. Burn marks were on the walls and floor. Foxy took a step forward, stepping on burned tile. Mangle and Toy Chica followed behind him. They got to the ruins of the office. Foxy walked inside.

"Let's see if the tablet still works," he said grabbing the tablet.

"I doubt it Foxy," said Mangle.

Toy Chica looked around the room. This place brought back memories. She remembered telling Bonnie that she was pregnant in this very room. That was the last thing she ever said to him. She brought her arms to her chest fighting the tears at were trying to come out. Mangle looked over Foxy's shoulder as he tried to get the tablet to work.

"Come on damn it work," Foxy growled.

"I tried to tell you," said Mangle.

She turned to Toy Chica and walked toward her. She placed a hand her shoulder. Toy Chica looked over her shoulder at Mangle. Mangle stared at her worried.

"You alright?"

"I'm just worried," she said, "Lit' Bon is out there somewhere and I might never see my baby again."

"God damn it," Foxy swore under his breath hitting the tablet.

"I'm sure that you will," said Mangle, "I'm not letting you suffering more so than you are already are."

"Damn tablet!"

"Thanks Mangle, I just hope that he's safe wherever he is."

"I'm sure he is."

"I hate you stupid thing."

"Foxy, cut it out, that thing is offensive that it's not working."

Foxy threw the tablet to the floor in anger. Mangle sighed. Toy Chica looked down sadly. Foxy growled and looked over the broken window. He saw a figure standing there watching them. He jumped over the window and charged at the figure.

"Hey Foxy, stop its me," a voice shouted.

"Toy Bonnie, what the hell are you doing watching us like that?"

"Toy Bonnie?" the girls called.

"I thought I saw someone that looked like Springtrap walking around in here," said Toy Bonnie, "So, l followed him."

"You got to be kidding me," said Foxy," Springtrap is dead."

"Oh am I?" a voice called.

They looked and saw Springtrap standing there leading against the wall staring at him.

"SPRINGTRAP!" they shouted.

"In the fresh," said Springtrap.

"Where is my baby," Toy Chica shouted, "You were the one that took him didn't you?!"

"I was but I don't have him anymore," said Springtrap, "that brat got away from me."

"Where is he?!" Foxy roared, "tell us where the kid is?!"

"With his father," said Springtrap.

"That's a lie," Toy Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie died trying to stop you," said Mangle.

"Oh, like me he's very much alive but you may not recognize him now."

"You lie," Toy Chica shouted, "if Bonnie is alive then why would he stay here?!"

"He thinks that he can win if he keeps you all out of this but, I know that he's only fooling himself."

"SHUT UP!" Foxy roared tackling him to the floor.

Springtrap landed with a thud. Foxy glared down at him with rage in his eyes. Springtrap kicked him off. Foxy hit the wall hard causing it to crack underneath him. Mangle ran toward him only to have Springtrap appearing in front of her and slapped her to the side. Toy Bonnie ran toward him but Springtrap grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. Toy Chica let out a scream before launching at him. Springtrap held up his hand to catch her.

Toy Chica leapt up into the air and landed on top of him. Springtrap fell onto the floor again. Toy Chica punched the floor beside his head.

"Tell me where is my baby," she hissed, "or I'll destroy you here and now."

"I all ready told you," said Springtrap, "your beloved bunny has him."

"STOP LYING!"

She bashed her fist into his face. Springtrap grabbed her fist as she went for another blow. He pushed it back. She growled trying to move her fist forward. Springtrap brought up his knee hitting in the chest. Toy Chica cried out as he punched her face with his free hand. She fell back onto the floor. Springtrap stood up and walked toward her. She tried to get up but he stepped on her chest. She crawled at his foot.

"Stop," he said, "it's too late for you. I will use you to draw him out and then.."

A fist slammed into his cheek. Springtrap went flying back with electricity on his cheek. He hit the wall across the room hard. Toy Chica looked up and saw a withered animatronic standing in front of her. Tears fell down her face as she recognized him. The animatronic held out his only arm. Toy Chica saw a small child hanging on the animatronic's shoulders like a monkey. She gasped, it was him. He really was alive.

"Bonnie, Lit' Bon," she cried.

Lit' Bon looked down and smiled at her happily.

"Mommy," he cried happily, "look daddy, its mommy."

Bonnie turned around to see her lying there. He took Lit' Bon off his shoulders and set him down onto the floor. Lit' Bon ran to his mother and hugged her. Toy Chica wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with tears falling down her face. Bonnie knelt down in front of her. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"I thought so too," he replied, "three months ago."

She pulled him into a hug. Bonnie wrapped his arm around his family. Toy Chica cried into his chest. Bonnie patted her head. Lit' Bon snuggled into his parents embrace. He was happy to have both parents now. Bonnie pulled away when he heard Springtrap moving. He looked over his shoulder. Springtrap's hand shot out from the rumble. He climbed out of the rumble. Bonnie stood up and took a protective stance in front of his family.

"You will die boy," said Springtrap, "I'll take that rod from your corpse."

"Just try it," said Bonnie, "You got my family involved that was your mistake."

Springtrap ran toward them. Bonnie held his fist up creating electricity around his fist. Springtrap swung his fist forward. Bonnie swung his fist into the air. Their fists clashed. Springtrap let out a scream as he pushed forward. Bonnie leaned forward making the electric orb surrounding his fist bigger. The orb shot through his fist and surrounded Springtrap's body. Springtrap let out another scream as the electricity costumed him.

Bonnie stood there breathing heavily. He leaned forward and fell onto the floor. Toy Chica called out his name and ran toward him. She got to his side. Bonnie looked up at her. Lit' Bon stared down at his father. Bonnie slowly closed his eyes.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried, "it'll be alright, they'll fix you up. Bonnie, Bonnie, BONNIE!"

#

#

#

#

#

Memories 15, new life

#

Bonnie woke up and found himself lying on a table. He looked around the room. He recognized this place. The puppet, Golden Freddy and Freddy were there looking down at him. Bonnie sighed and leaned back.

"We've repaired you," said the puppet, "but we had to use some new parts to make the full repairs."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Foxy and the others brought you here after you passed out," said Freddy.

"What of Springtrap?"

"The puppet and I will deal with him," said Golden Freddy, "How do you feel."

"Like I lost something, but I can't tell what."

"We removed the rod from with inside of you," said Freddy, "You've done your part so now you can relax."

"Where is it?"

"We have it locked away," said the puppet, "We will deal with that too."

"Toy Chica and my son, where are they?"

"They're waiting for you."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course," said Freddy, "Just take the left corridor down the third door on your right."

"Okay."

He sat up and held his head. He got up too fast. He waited for his head to stop spinning before getting to his feet. He walked out of the room. He found Foxy and Mangle talking on the stage. He walked toward them.

"Hey Foxy."

"Bonnie, you're looking good,' said Foxy.

"You look better," said Mangle.

"Thanks," Bonnie replied.

"The others will be happy to see you, especially Toy Chica and Lit' Bon."

"I'm looking for them."

"They should be in their apartment," said Mangle.

"Apartment?"

"Yeah, the puppet gave it to them when Lit' Bon was born."

"I'll take you there, you don't mind, do you Foxy?"

"Go right ahead Mangle."

Mangle got up to her feet and led him down the hall. They walked until they came to a room with the door closed. Mangle knocked on the door.

"Toy Chica, are you in there," she called.

"Yes," Toy Chica replied back.

"Me too auntie Mangle," said Lit' Bon.

Mangle giggled and gestured for Bonnie to open the door. Bonnie hesitated for a moment. Mangle gave him the thumb-up. Bonnie took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked into the room. He heard the door closed behind him. He looked and saw that Mangle wasn't there. He heard Toy Chica's voice.

"What do you want Mangle," she called, "I'm trying to give Lit' Bon a bath…..BONNIE!"

He waved to her. She ran and jumped into his arms. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her and spun around with her. They laughed as they spun around. She kissed him on the mouth and he returned the kiss. They pulled away and placed their heads against each others'. She poked his nose flirting with him. He chuckled. She never looked more beautiful.

"I'm so glad that you're alive," she said, "I was so scared that I would never see you again."

"Me too," he said.

They kissed and heard a little noise coming from the bathroom. They looked and saw Lit' Bone standing there. Toy Chica held out her arms to him. He ran into them. She laughed and stood up with him. Bonnie looked down at his son. Lit' Bon looked up at him.

"He's beautiful," said Bonnie.

"He's cute just like his father," said Toy Chica.

They kissed again. Lit' Bon make a sound. Toy Chica tickled him on the belly. He laughed. Bonnie placed a hand on his son's head. They looked at each other with a lovingly glance then at their child.

#

Lit' Bon sat on the stage playing with his little guitar that Bonnie had made him. Bonnie and Toy Chica watched him play. They held each other in their arms.

"Lit' Bon, what are doing?" asked a little Freddy.

"I'm playing my guitar," said Lit' Bon.

"Why?"

"Cause I can, and I want to be a great player like daddy."

"What are you guys doing?" asked a little Foxy walking with a little Mangle.

"Hey Foxy junior and Mingle," said Lit' Bon.

"You're playing your guitar?" asked Mingle.

"Yup."

"Just like my daddy."

Foxy and Mangle walked toward the children. Foxy waved to Bonnie. Bonnie waved back. Foxy smiled at his children.

"Foxy junior, Mingle," said Mangle, "I hope you're being nice."

"We are mommy," they said.

Freddy and Chica walked toward them with two other little ones. One looked like a little Chica and the other looked like Golden Freddy. The little Freddy hoped over to them. Bonnie smiled to Freddy. Freddy nodded. Toy Chica held a little version of herself in her arms. She tickled her daughter. Bonnie held her other hand.

Toy Bonnie and the others popped into the room. The children continued to play their game. BB and JJ joined them in their game. Foxy wrapped his arms around his wife and wrinkled at Bonnie. Bonnie chuckled. He turned to his daughter and tickled her. She giggled and grabbed his hand and put it in her mouth.

Bonnie felt something pulling inside of him. He looked over to the side. Toy Chica looked up at him. She was worried.

"Bonnie," she said, "are you alright?"

Bonnie turned his head to her. He kissed her head and leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled up at him waiting for his answer.

"It's nothing," he said, "I'm just going crazy."

"I'm sure that's not the case but I know that you wouldn't tell me anything."

She kissed him. Bonnie chuckled and kissed her back. They looked back to the children on stage. Their daughter had joined the others on stage. Chica leaned against Freddy. He wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie thought about everything that lead up to this moment. It was all worth it. He got to have a family with the most beautiful girl, he ever met and he had all his friends here too. Yup, his life was perfect and it was thanks to the lightening rod. If it that didn't exist then he wouldn't have met his wife and never have this life.

"I love you," he whispered in his wife's ear.

She looked up at him smiling. She gave him a peak on the cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered, "my big strong bunny."

"My beautiful chicken."

#

The end.


End file.
